Waiting to Save Your Life
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: Shikamaru blushes. And guess what? It's because of the 'troublesome girl' Ino... Now how's that? ShikaIno NejiOc slight NaruSaku R&R please
1. Failures and Roses

Waiting to Save Your Life Chapter I: Failures and Roses 

"I plan to visit Chouji first. How about you Sakura?" a blonde-haired girl asked her companion.

"I'm going to visit Naruto first, then Sasuke," Sakura replied.

"Ok, then, I'll better get going. I think I might need to buy some fruits for Chouji and Shika as well," the blondie said, then dashed out of the shop cheerfully.

Sakura, on the other hand, bent her head low, sighing sorrowfully.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl ran up the streets of Konoha, carrying a basketful of assorted fresh fruits. She was hurrying to get to the hospital to visit her friends, who have just returned after a mission.

Yeah, a mission. A real dangerous mission. Who knows what happened to them and their other comrades. They might… just might be…

_He, those two always leaving me behind! Always making me worry so much for them! _she thought to herself as she made her way to the hospital. _I hope that neither of them is… I mean, it's not good thinking stuff like this but… considering it was really a dangerous mission…_

To her relief…

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought something was up!" she exclaimed when she reached Chouji's room. Outside was Chouji's father.

"Yes, Ino, but we're not allowed to see him just yet, I suppose. I guess we just have to wait for further instructions from the Hokage. But let's be thankful for her, too. Who knows, without her, our Chouji might just be…" his voice trailed away.

Ino nodded and thanked Tsunade-sama in the corner of her mind. Just then, she saw a familiar dark-haired figure with a slight bad posture walk by the lobby of the hospital. The person walked up the stairs and into the hospital's rooftop.

Ino laid the basket of fruits on the seat beside Chouji's father, saying, "When Chouji wakes up, please give this to him as a get-well-soon present from me."

The father nodded.

"Thanks!"

Ino ran up the stairs after the person she had seen earlier. When she reached the top, indeed, he was there, sulkly gazing up at the clouds with a sad and regretful look on his face.

Ino approached him, hit the back of his head gently with two fingers and said, "_Oi_, Shikamaru."

He turned his face to her but said nothing. He then stared at the ground, uncomfortably twitching his foot every now and then.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked as gently as she could.

"Nothing. Just go home. Or visit Chouji," he muttered.

"I've already done that. Visit Chouji, I mean. But he's not allowed visitors yet. And I can't go home either. Unless you want to tell me something?" she said, pouting her lips in a childish manner.

"Why would I want to tell you anything? That's troublesome," he replied flatly.

"Oh, damn, Shika!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you stop acting like a fool and just tell me why you're so sad! You're getting so annoying!"

"You're the one who _is _annoying," he said plainly.

"Aughhh! You're such a jerk!" she said. She wanted to slap this stubborn guy in front of her but since she knew he is into pain right now, she didn't.

"Would you go home now?" Shikamaru asked, not daring to look at her.

"Hmm…" she thought for a while. But finally she gave up. "Well, then, I will go home now, if that's what you want."

With a sigh, she turned around, ready to leave.

"_He_, I guess I have to let it out after all…"

"Huh? Were you saying something?" Ino said.

"Huh? Honestly Ino, you should try listening more than speaking," he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" she retorted. "What do you mean! Are you insulting me or what!"

"Oh, nothing…"

"_He_!" she pouted her lips once again.

"Stop doing that. You keep acting so childish."

"_Ne_, whatever! So what was it you were saying? Go on, I'm listening."

He hesitated…

"Welll?" she inquired, encouraging him to speak up.

"Well, remember how many times you tease me about being a lazy useless bastard?"

"You forgot to add stubborn.."

"Yeah, I know."

"So? Is this what causes you to get all depressed and all? Man, Shika, it's not like I don't tease you that everyday," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Then…

"Well, if you think it's getting quite too offensive then I'm so—"

"_Ne_, it's not that! It's just that I realized that you were right… I really am a lazy useless and stubborn bastard…"

"Well, Shika…"

"I just realized _that_ during our mission… or should I say, a failed mission…" his vioce had a slight tone of regret, angst and depression.

He continued, "I was so stupid, having to have let my team mates risk their lives just like that… I had no choice, yes, but we should have just retreated and went back to Konoha… It made completely no sense that Sasuke would come back even if Naruto persuaded him… he's just so obsessed with obtaining power and getting revenge…"

He glanced at the young girl beside him, to see her reaction at the very mention of the lone Uchiha survivor's name.

To his surprise she stared up at him in the eyes without any hint of anger in her face. She seemed too concerned with his problem or she just didn't hear what he just said.

Then…

"Well, hardly anyone really mattered to Sasuke… not even Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, or even Sakura…" she said softly.

He felt quite guilty at having to make her think about that. He knew how upset she gets everytime Sasuke ignores her presence and affections.

"And besides, that cold-hearted jerk shouldn't really matter anymore. He betrayed Konoha, the Konoha that our fathers and forefathers have fought for. And now, he goes running over to the dark side and forgetting the Konoha that served as his home since birth. Honestly, Shika, you shouldn't regret not having to rescue that idiot at all. I mean, it was his own will to go to Orochimaru, anyway. He's not worth being depressed about."

This words surprised Shikamaru all the more.

"Well, Ino, I…"

"What?"

"I never thought you would say that…"

"_He_? Why?"

"_Ne_! All the years I have known you you never said anything against that Uchiha boy! Oh it was so troublesome! Everyday, it's 'Oh, look it's Sasuke-kun!' or 'Hey, Shika, doesn't Sasuke look gorgeous today?'" he mimmicked a girl's voice. "And if Chouji and I would say anything not good about him you would beat the hell out of our lives."

Ino blushed a bit.

"_He_! Many things have changed now, Shika!" she hesitated. "Well, I don't feel like I like him anymore."

Shikamaru felt a sudden jolt of a warm sensation moving up his body. Why did he feel quite elated at this news?

"Well, that's a clever decision you made there, Ino."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I really think it was stupid of you to go around chasing a guy who never even looked at you, straight in the eyes. You see, you even exchanged him for your friendship with Sakura. And it's just plain dumb. You and Sakura were the best of friends and you ended it with such a silly reason. Tsk, you girls are really troublesome."

"Yeah, I know that. But Sakura and I are friends again now. But I'm going to let her have Sasuke. I mean, what I had with him was mere infatuation. I just liked him for his good looks and great skills, but nothing more than that. And I think Sakura has much deeper feelings for him. I could even say she's in love with him."

"…"

"Shika?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Uh, sure, troublesome girl."

Outside the Yamakanas' residence…

Ino was about to open the door when she turned around and said, "Shika, don't be sad anymore. You are a great leader. You may have failed this time, but with your potentials and great intellects, I know you'll do better next time. And, having been in a team with you for quite some time now, I know you could do it. Chouji and I… we have faith in you."

With that she turned back again and opened the door.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah."

Shikamaru haven't made a few steps from where he was standing when the door opened again.

Ino came out with a rose in her hand and ran up to Shikamaru.

"Congratulations, Shika. And welcome back home."

Shika took the flower with shaking a hand.

"Goodnight, Shika!" she called before she disappeared behind the door once more.

"Good…night." Was all he could mumble under his breath.

He smiled and turned away as he felt himself blushing.


	2. Ninjas and Games

Chapter II: Ninjas, and Games 

"Hey, Sakura? It's so early! What's up?" Ino called.

The pink-haired girl had thrown a stone at Ino's window to wake her up.

"Come on down! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

Sakura frowned.

"_Nani_! You have forgotten already? We're all going on a training today!"

Ino hit her forhead with the open palm of her hand.

"Gosh! I almost forgot! Wait, I'll be there in a minute!"

"A minute, eh? It's been half an hour Ino," Sakura complained when Ino finally got out of the house to meet her friend.

"I'm sorry! I think I overslept last night," she sighed, yawning.

"Yeah, because you have been chatting with Shikamaru for too long," she said in a teasing manner.

"_He_? What's that supposed to mean? I just stayed with him because I knew he was quite depressed about the mis—"

Seeing the sad look growing on Sakura's face, she stopped and said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to mention… um… about that…"

On the contrary, the other girl smiled brightly and said, "Come on, It's nothing! _Ne_, let's go before we get really really late!"

"Sure!"

"Uh…" he muttered blankly as he sat up on his bed. His headache had been killing him for days now, and his body was still quite weak to move freely. He had been bed-ridden ever since he left the hospital, because Tsunade-sama had said so.

"Ah, so you're awake now, Neji-san," a young girl about his age went in his room carrying a pail of lukewarm water and greeted him warmly with a smile.

"Good morning, I am your personal say, nurse, until you get better," she explained.

The young girl had her long black hair tied in a tight braid with a simple white ribbon holding it in place. She had a white bandana tied on her head, slightly hiding the long bangs dangling on either side of her pretty porcelain-skinned face. She wore a white sleeveless kimono that reached just below her knees and black tights underneath it. Her bright brown eyes sparkled everytime she smiled.

She bowed to him and said, "My name is Ayakura Kyoko, a medical ninja trainee of the 5th Hokage Tsunade-sama."

Neji barely understood what she said, since his mind was still cloudy from his headache. He just watched her move from one place to another, placing medicine, towels, water and other medical equipments here and there.

Then she placed the pail of water beside his bed and got a freshly washed white towel from his bedside table, approached Neji and said, "Well, then, Neji-san, let's start!"

She carefully dipped the towel into the pail, squeezed the water out of it and gently but with no warning at all wiped Neji's face with it.

In a surprised muffled voice he said, "Hey!"

As though she didn't hear him, Kyoko continued to wipe his face, careful not to miss out any area. When she saw that it was clean enough, she stopped, dipped the towel in the pail once again and looked at Neji.

With a deep breath, she started to unbutton his shirt. When he realized what she was doing, he grabbed her hands and pulled away from the young nurse saying, "HEY! What do you think are you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to get my job done."

"_Nani_?"

"_He_! Just stop bickering and let's get this done with! You still need to drink your medicine on time! If you don't, Tsunade-sama is going to kill me!" she said impatiently.

She grabbed hold of his shirt and started to unbutton it again. But the young Hyuga was stubborn. He kept on edging away from her and pushing her hands away from him.

"Get off!"

The young medical nin lost her temper. She stood up, placed both her hands on her hips and screamed right into his ears, "DO YOU WANT TO GET BETTER OR WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING STUPID TO YOU! JUST TELL ME IF YOU REALLY DON"T WANT TO GET WELL, AND I PROMISE, I WOULD END YOUR SUFFERING RIGHT AWAY! I WOULD BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND? HUH, STUBBORN BASTARD!"

His long hair had been flying over at the opposite direction all the while she was screaming at him. His ears were still ringing as he thought the loud soundwaves coming from the girl's mouth had destroyed every cell in his poor helpless ears.

Seeing the fire of rage in her eyes, he did not make any sign of resistance when she got back into work. He let her unbutton his shirt and wash down his numb body with the towel soaked in luke-warm water. She did this with all the gentleness and carefulness she could muster, so as not to make his body's status worse.

When she was finished, she set the towel and the pail aside, got some herbal leaves from a small bag, and started to pound it with the pestle, as quietly as she could.

As he watched her making the ointment,he felt his slightly numb ears and thought to himself.

_Sheesh! This girl may have good looks but she can rage like a bull!_

_Wait, did I just say good looks?_

_Since when did I start to notice that among people?_

_Heck, what's happening to me?_

_Augh! I should stop this nonsense at once. I am a ninja, and I don't have time for this._

Kyoko had stopped pounding and had started to approached Neji once more. Gently, she applied the thick and nose-stinging concoction at the area of his wound, the place where that follower of Orochimaru's had stabbed him with an arrow.

Neji flinched slightly when she did this, for the pain had not quite subsided yet.

Kyoko then wrapped his chest with bandage, tying its ends in a knot. She patted the finished product and said, more softly now, "Neji-san, everytime that wound of yours hurts and I'm not around,just apply that ointment I made for you. I provided you with a bottle-ful of it; I placed it in your cupboard. Okay?"

Neji merely nodded and turned away, for he was starting to feel this pleasant yet annoying sensation creeping up his cheeks.

The young nurse then brought out a small bottle from a bag and poured a little of its contents on a small cup. She also poured water into it and stirred it with a small rod.

When she was done, she approached the young man once again, gave him the cup and said, "This is the medicine Tsunade-sama told me to give you. It is made from a herbal plant that when made into a concoction, will aide to a faster cell reconstruction. It may taste quite bitter, I must say, but you just have to ignore that if you really want to get out of this bed right away. Drink this thrice a day, every after a meal. If you don't, don't expect that you will get back to normal in a pace of 1 month."

He took the cup and lifted it up to his lips. He took a sip but at the taste of the fist drop that reached his taste buds, he wanted to spit it out.

Kyoko watched the young Hyuga as he tried his best to finish the whole cup. She smiled at his determination to really get well in the soonest time possible.

Neji put down the now empty cup, and stuck out his tongue slightly in disgust. He had turned a slight shade of blue green, and he looked as though anytime soon, he would puke out the medicine he had just taken.

Kyoko took the cup from his hands and gave him a glass of water to help subside the bitter taste of the medicine.

Neji took it and drank it as fast as he could, and instantly he felt a little better.

Kyoko stood up, smiled and said, "Well done, Neji-san."

She placed all the used utensils on a silver tray and took hold of the pail. She walked to the door, and before disappearing behind it, said, "Take a rest for now, Neji. I'll wake you up just in time for your meal and medicine."

When the door had finally closed, the white-eyed boy instantly felt that warm sensation again. This time, he did not fight it.

"_He_! Look who had just arrived!" Naruto said sarcastically as the two girls arrived panting at the training area.

"_Ne_! What took both of you so long?" Shikamaru asked, hands lazily placed inside his pockets as usual. He was leaning back on a tree, a sleepy look on his face. It looked as though anytime now he would say his very much favorite word: 'troublesome'.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here? You are a jounin now, why are you still going to train with us? Aren't you supposed to be doing some higher training stuff now?" Ino asked.

"Eh? That's troublesome," he said flatly. He tried to avoid looking at her straight in the eyes. He still had a hang-over of yesterday's incident.

"Oh? I thought that practically, being a jounin has changed your stubborn attitude already," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Sensing that this would soon only lead to a fight, Sakura butted in.

"Heck, why don't we just start the training now? Don't you think?"

"Yeah!"

They had spent an afternoon doing all sorts of jutsus, target-shooting with the kunai, and other pretty plain training stuff. This was because Naruto had been discharged off the hospital just yesterday and well, they just wanted to keep him company while he tries to regain his usual vigor.

All except Shikamaru, were busy training. He was still wondering whether what Ino said yesterday was true, that she didn't like Sasuke and all, or if she just said that to make him feel better. He wondered what Ino would do if Sasuke showed up this very minute and said that he would now live in Konoha once again. Would she still be able to speak those words if that's the case? Or would she go back to being her old self who stupidly flings her arms around the Sharingan user as many times she could get?

He didn't know… and he supposed that, he really didn't want to know…

"Ah, that was kind of tiring," Ino said, sitting down with Sakura and Naruto on the floor of a nearby cabin they had spotted and decided to use as a resting place.

"He? You found that tiring already? Not even a droplet of sweat has come out of my body yet!" Naruto teased.

"Oh, just shut up, you noisy slug," Ino retorted.

"I have an idea!" Sakura suddenly burst out.

"Eh?"

"Why don't we play a game?" she said enthusiastically.

"What game is that?"

Sakura gave Naruto a mischievious glance and with a wide grin, they chorused,

"A Locking-Up-Shika-Ino game!"

"Damn those two idiots! I never thought they would do this to us!" Ino exclaimed.

She and Shikamaru had been locked up by Naruto and Sakura in the small cabin where they had rested in after their training. After the two announced what game they were planning to play, Naruto had released a smoke bomb and ran away with Sakura outside, leaving the surprised Ino and Shikamaru locked up inside.

"Hey, Shika! Try to open the door!"

The young jounin had been lying down on the floor, his head rested on his folded arms, his eyes closed.

"I've already done that, remember?"

"Then, try it again!"

"That's too troublesome."

"Aughhhh! Just try and do something to get us out of here!"

With that, Shikamaru sat up, looked at Ino and replied, "Why do you always boss me around, Ino? Why should I always be the one to do things for you? I mean, can't you do something about it? For youself, at least?"

Ino was quite taken aback by these unexpected statements.

"Shika, I…"

The young did not let her finish her sentence. He stood up and banged the door many times with all the strenght he could muster. Then he said, "See? The door won't open."

Then he walked away from his loud-mouthed companion and went back to the lazy position he had been in before she interupted him.

"Shika, honestly I—"

"_Ne_! You don't need to apologize. It's not like I kept hard feelings with you bossing me around and everything. It's just that… right now, I don't really feel like arguing…"

He had made it sound as if he was still depressed about that failed mission. But in reality, he just didn't want to speak with her right now. Because the more that he does, the more his feelings for this 'troublesome girl' deepens.

_I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that, I know that what you told me yesterday was not true. You just told me those things to make me feel better. And I appreciate that. But still… I know… deep in your heart, he is still the one whom you care for._

He let his mind wander into other things then, for he didn't want to keep that ugly vision that when Sasuke comes back, he will be thrown out of the young girls eyes. And there, he will stay again in the shadows, loving and just watching her from afar.

"I… understand, Shika…"


	3. Confessions and well, More Confessions

Disclaimer: I always forget to include this. Naruto isn't my property, as much as I would want to. ;P

A/N: Thanks for those who read ... and thanks for reviewing... you don't know how happy you made me... and to think that I just started this fic yesterday... awwww how sweet of you

First of all:

To Mistress DragonFlame I'm sorry about that... but I tried to do something about it already... thanks for correcting... and thanks for reading anyway...

And of course to ebonyS2 really? you found it lovely? awww geez thanks! yes, here's the next chapter... hope you like it...

That's all... yeah... only two reviews... aughhhh... I was only exaggerating earlier.. anyway, to hell with it! I'mnot for the reviews, as long as people appreciate my stories that's okay... (oh man, i'mgetting so desperate.. oh well)

Anyway, as a last hurrah,comments and suggestions on how to make this fic better are all warmly appreciated... just send me a mail or something... I'd be glad to entertain them... remember, a good writer is open to her reader's reactions/comments/suggestions...

Oh well, these notes are getting quite too long so here's the fic proper (?).. enjoy!

Chapter III: Confessions and well, More Confessions

The young ninja had been dozing for quite a while now when a loud banging sound of something hit heavily against a metal surface woke him up. Shikamaru immediately sat up from his lyiing position and started to look around, trying to find out what caused the deafening sound earlier. Much to his surprise, he saw his girl companion hitting the metal doors of the lodge alternately with her fists and legs. As each strike hits against the doors, a splash of red fluid stains the metal.

Seeing this, Shikamaru exclaimed, "Hey, Ino! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The young girl continued to bang against the doors, saying, "I'm _trying_ to _do_ _something_."

"Wha –"

He was about to ask what she meant by those angry words when suddenly he remebered the little conversation they had a little earlier.

Flashback:

"_Hey, Shika! Try to open the door!"_

_The young jounin had been lying down on the floor, his head rested on his folded arms, his eyes closed._

"_I've already done that, remember?"_

"_Then, try it again!"_

"_That's too troublesome."_

"_Aughhhh! Just try and do something to get us out of here!"_

_With that, Shikamaru sat up, looked at Ino and replied, "Why do you always boss me around, Ino? Why should I always be the one to do things for you? I mean, can't you do something about it? For yourself, at least?"_

End Flashback

He remembered how he had told the girl those harsh words and now he felt guilty because he that that was the reason she was wasting her energy and blood trying to get both of them of out there.

Instantly he stood up and went up to Ino and said, "Stop it, already."

The blonde girl ignored him completely and continued to hit and kick against the doors, splashing more blood in the process.

A few drops had splattered upon Shikamaru's face and with that, he closed his eyes in a frown, shot an angry look at the young girl and bellowed, "INO! I SAID STOP IT! YOU"RE JUST HURTING YOURSELF!"

Ino stopped, panting and blood trickling down her now red fists. Her breathing was shallow and heavy, and Shika could almost feel it blowing and raging before him.

"Ino, I… the one I told you earlier… I… didn't –"

The young girl flashed him a pained yet angry look, saying, "Didn't mean it? You told me that but you didn't mean it?"

"Ino…"

"How dare you, Shika! Why, is it because I am too troublesome for you? Since when did I start to matter to anyway? Does this mean all this time you had not been taking me as your friend but merely some stupid girl who is too troublesome that you just obey everything I say just to get me out of your hair!"

Her voice was shaking all the while she was talking, and tears were edging her bright blue eyes.

"Shika, why didn't you just tell me! Why didn't you just tell me that you are sick of me? That's a lot better than all this time thinking that you were one of my real best friends but then realizing later that I mean really nothing more that a loud-mouthed giirl to you!"

With that, her eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer, so the sparkling transparent liquid trickled down her sad face.

It was the first time he had seen her this upset and down, and hell, it was all his fault. If he had not been so stupid that he let out his jealous grudges then none of these things could've happened. It pained him more to see Ino crying much more than having to fail the mission that Tsunade-sama had given him.

He stretched out his hand to brush away her tears when Ino banged the door once more, this time much much more heavier than her previous strikes, that when her fist had hit the metal, the impact had caused a loud earsplitting sound and the crash had forced the door open.

Her hand was bleeding profusely now, and he longed to hold those bleeding hands in order to take the pain away.

But before he could say or do anything, Ino ran outside, away from him, calling out to him these bitter painful words:

"Well, I'm sorry, Shika! I'm sorry if I'm too troublesome for you! Don't try to follow me; I don't need you!"

Shikamaru did not dare lift his eyes, he just stared blankly at the blood stained on the metal doors, her sad upset cries still ringing in his ears.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a while?" the pink-haired girl asked, approaching the blonde-haired ninja sitting down on the log, facing the sunset.

"Eh? Uh, oh, sure," he said reluctantly.

She sat down beside him and started to speak in a soft little voice, like a child trying to tell her mother that she broke her favorite vase.

"Naruto, I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I regret having told you to promise me that you'll surely bring _him_ back to Konoha."

The mention of 'him' sent chills down Naruto's body, since he had not yet forgotten the look on their former friend's face when they had seen in other in battle. He was still sad of what Sasuke had turned out to be, but he knew that Sakura was more hurt than he is.

"Well, I should be the one to say sorry, isn't it? It was I who failed and –"

"No, Naruto. You didn't fail… it's just that… I mean, we know that it was Sasuke's own will to… to… leave…"

Her voice failed her, for tears were starting to trickle down her cheeks by then.

"Sakura…"

She sniffed and continued, "Actually, I knew it was my fault. I knew how Sasuke can be so hard-headed and how no one will be able to stop him once he has made a decision. It was my fault… I had too much hope in my heart…

"It had been so foolish of me to think that he would come back… I mean, he hardly even listens to other people, not even to Kakashi-sensei at times, or to us… his friends…"

From the look on her face, it was clear that she wasn't sure if they were still friends to Sasuke. Or whether they were enemies now…

"Sakura, don't even think about that. I mean, Sasuke _will _come back. I'll make him do so."

"Naruto…?"

The blonde boy stood up and faced the sunset with a bright look on his face.

"Jiraiya promised to train me. And I know that this time, I won't fail."

He then gave Sakura a wide grin and held up two thumbs-up.

"Trust me!"

Seeing the very determined and assuring face of her companion, Sakura brushed away her tears, smiled, and said, "I trust in you, Naruto!"

Just then, they heard a loud deafaning banging sound, apparently coming from the cabin where they had locked up two of their other companions.

They looked at each other anxiously.

"Do you think we –"

"I … don't know…"

Just then, Ino came out running from inside the metal doors of the lodge. She didn't even stop when she passed by the two; Naruto and Sakura supposed that she didn't really see them.

They were about to follow her when Shikamaru walked out of the cabin as well, but this time going to the opposite direction. Before disappearing behind the sahdows, he called, "Hey, I'm going ahead to meet the Hokage. Be seeing the two of you, then. Bye."

Neither of the two believed what he said; they thought something was up between the Ino and him, but they let it go anyway.

That night, at Ino's house…

"Ino, sweetie, Sakura is outside. She wants to talk to you," Inoshi, Ino's father called behind the closed door of her room.

Ino, who had been lying in bed, crying silently about what happened earlier, said in a muffled voice, "I don't want to see anybody right now, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure, Ino? I'm going to tell Sakura to just talk to you tomorrow. Is that okay, sweetheart?"

"…"

Supposing her silence meant yes, Inoshi went down the stairs and to the door to meet his daughter's best friend.

"Ino says she doesn't want any visitors for now, Sakura, I'm sorry," he said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Oh? Is that so…"

"Well, Sakura, she went home crying earlier, did you think something happened? Could you tell me?"

Sakura sighed, gave an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry Inoshi-san, but I, too, have no idea about what really happened…"

"Oh?" he said, slightly taken aback. "Well, then…"

"Well, just tell Ino that in case she wants somebody to talk to about it, I'll just be at my house. She can come by anytime," she concluded.

Inoshi nodded.

"Goodbye, then, and goodnight."

"Okay. Same to you, Sakura. Be careful on your way home."

"Yeah."

The next day…

Kyoko had just finished giving Neji his daily medication (and hygiene), when two young ninja appeared before his closed door.

One was a girl who had her hair parted in the middle and tied in two neat buns on either side of her face; the other was a thin young guy with thick eyebrows and helmet-shaped hair.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Oh, we're Neji's friends, Miss, um –" the guy said.

"It's Kyoko," she supplied. "Anyway, Neji-san's friends? Oh, I'm sorry, but he can't have visitors, just yet. It's still his resting time."

"Huh?" the girl asked

"He has just fallen asleep and I want him to have as much rest as he could. His cells had been reconstructed by they still aren't functioning very well," Kyoko explained. "You might as well wait until he wakes up or else visit him some other time."

With that, the young girl walked away, carrying the tray of utensils and the pail of water.

Watching her walk away, the friend exclaimed, "Who the hell is she?"

"Tenten, Lee," a small voice piped up.

It was the ever-meek Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata, how are you?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine. As for that girl, Tenten, she is Ayakura Kyoko, a medical ninja and trainee of the Hokage. Tsunade-sama instructed her to look after Neji as part of her training and until he gets better."

"Eh? But why?" she replied, a tinge of jealousy in her voice. "I can – I mean, Lee and I can take care of him."

"Tsunade-sama said that Neji-kun's case is quite sensitive and that an expert should be the one to handle him. And I guess that expert might just be Kyoko-san."

"Oh really?" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Oh, Ino, come on! Just tell me what happened!" Sakura told her friend the next day when they met at the Yamanakas' flower shop.

"I told you nothing happened," Ino said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah! Well, why then did Inoshi-san ask me why you were crying when you got home yesterday?" her friend inquired.

"He did?"

"Yeah…"

Ino pouted her lips and rested her chin on the open palms of her hands, which she held on top of the counter.

"Daddy sometimes really is nosy."

"Whatever you say! Just tell me what really happened! Promise, I won't tell anybody!"

Ino finally gave in to her persistent best friend. She told him what Shikamaru confessed about yesterday, and how they indirectly fought with each other. She told him how she regretted having bossed him around when all the while he really didn't like it anymore.

She sighed and said as a conclusion, "I really didn't feel like that that lazy bastard is my friend anymore."

Just then…

"Ahem."

Ino and Sakura looked for the owner of the husky grumpy voice.

And there, standing side by side with the noisy slug Naruto…

Was Shikamaru.


	4. Angels and Raging Bulls

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my propery, okay. (hey, for the first time, I didn't forget to write this!)

**Chapter IV: Angels and Raging Bulls**

Yep. You read it right. It's a wonder how sometimes no matter how angelic a person could look, you never know, underneath that pearly white skin is more than a raging bull when you get her very angry. Very, very angry, indeed.

"Neji, do you think Sakura would go out in a date with me if I asked her?" Lee inquired.

They were all (the guys at least) gathered up at the Ichiraku ramen stand, a week after the Sasuke 'inciident', or whatever you plan to call that.

Anyway, they had all gone back to their normal selves, to say the least, particularly Naruto and Lee who had started bugging everyone in the ramen stand once again.

The young byakugan user replied, "Do you want me to tell the truth?"

"Of course! I knew I could trust yo –"

"No," the Hyuga said flatly.

"Get lost, Rock Lee, Sakura would never go out with a wierdo with thick eyebrows like you! She would rather go out with me, right, white-eyes?" Naruto butted in.

"No," Neji repeated.

"Why you -- !"

"Shut it up, Naruto, can't we just eat this ramen in peace? For heaven's sake!" Shikamaru retorted. "_Mendoukuse._"

Naruto was about to say something else when the standkeeper appeared behind the table with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Another bowl of ramen up!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air with his fist.

Naruto had barely lifted his chopsticks up to his open mouth when a loud high-pitched scream sent a strong wind a-blowing all over the place, sending noodles, soups, chopsticks and drinks flying everywhere.

"HYUGA NEJI! YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND ESCAPE FROM ME! COME HERE, YOU HARD-HEADED MORON!"

They turned around to face the owner of the typhoon-like voice. To their surprise, instead of seeing a humongous monster in fron of them, a lovely angel-faced young girl stood before them. Except that she had a rather large nerve twitching on her head. Except that she had both her hands placed on her hips and that her eyes sent sparks of electricity and fire.

"Uh-oh," Neji muttered. "Escape mode."

Instantly, he jumped off his stool and behind the counter table, hoping for an escape through the back door. Unfortunately, someone was already there, wearing a _you're-so-dead-now_ look in her face.

"Kyoko…"

She did not wait for him to finish what he wanted to say. She grabbed him by the hair and mercilessly dragged him out of the stand.

Before she walked away, dragging the helpless Byakugan user behind her, she threw a purse at the counter, saying in a sweet voice contrary to the reaction she displayed earlier, "_Gomen_, for the trouble Neji-san has caused your stand. Take the money in the purse as payment for his food and the damage that has been done."

With a polite bow and an angelic smile, she walked away with Neji, er, being pulled over by the hair.

A shrill wind brushed by the Ichiraku ramen stand, that was almost at its ruins, chairs and stools dispatched from their former positions.

Naruto was the first to speak amidst the horror, shock and confusion.

Naruto: Eh? What was that all about?

Lee: Well, that girl is Neji's personal nurse, officially trained and appointed by the Hokage herself. Well, she still refuses to let him out of bed and implies that he drinks his vitamins and stuff in time.

Naruto: Vitamins?

Lee: Whatever you call that stuff.

Naruto: Oh, heck! Even rude White-Eyes has a pretty girl as a nurse! Heck, when will Sakura ever nurse me when I'm sick! Aughhh (sobs)

Lee: That will never happen. She's got me already.

Naruto: _Nani_, Thick-Eyebrows? You're saying something?

Lee: Yes, I did say something.

Naruto: Oh?

Shikamaru: (sighs) Cut it out, you two.

Lee: I guess you're becoming deaf, Naruto. Try cleaning your ears once in a while.

Naruto: Really? How about you? Could you still see behind those thick eyebrows?

Lee: Yes. I have 20/20 vision.

Shikamaru: Shut it up, you idiots. Chouji, say something!

Chouji: The ramen's wasted.

Shikamaru: Aughhhhh! You're useless.

Chouji: Thank you. Can I have another bowl of ramen please?

Standkeeper: Sure.

Naruto: AHhHHHH! YOUR THICK EYEBROWS ARE KILLING ME!

Lee: Should I take that as a compliment or as an insult?

Naruto: AUGHHHHHH!

Shikamaru: AUGHHHH!

Just then, two lovely (hell, yeah!) figures stood in front of the ramen stand.

Sakura and Ino.

Shikamaru is so dead. She still hasn't talked to him since that 'cabin incident'. Now what? Is she going to ignore him or just beat the crap out of him? He didn't know. Whatever.

Ino spoke up first.

"Are they still open? Looks like Ichiraku's going to fall into ruins anytime," she said, poking the walls of the store slightly.

"Hey, you guys. What happened here?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Oh, my lovely cherry blossom Sakura!" Lee piped up from a corner.

Naruto shoved his face away with the palm of his hand and said, "It's a long story, Sakura. Say, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to eat."

"Oh."

The two girls sat down with them, Shikamaru still not saying a thing.

After two bowls of ramen had been ordered, finally…

"Um, I'd better get going now, Naruto. I have to meet up with Tsunade-sama."

"Huh? Shika, but that's what you told me too yesterday," Naruto said stupidly.

Shikamaru shot him a dagger look, and instantly, he got the message.

"Oh, no, I mean, sure Shika! Be seeing you!"

The young ninja stepped out the ramen stand and started walking away, his arms folded behind his neck, supporting his head.

He lazily tagged along the now empty streets of Konoha when someone snuck up behind him, hit his head lightly with two fingers, and said, as usual, "_Oi, _Shikamaru."

Her most favorite line yet.

Without even looking at the person he knew right away who she was.

"What do you want, Ino?"

"Stop walking first."

"I can't. I need to see the Hokage now."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"Shikamaru! Look at me!" she said, this time, her usual hint of childish anger boiling up in her voice.

The young shinobi stopped and looked at the young girl behind him, trying to keep his look as lazy as possible.

Why?

Because he didn't want her to notice that he nearly drowns whenever he stares at those lovely light cerulean colored eyes.

"Shika…"

"What now, Ino? Weren't you the one who said that you didn't feel like I was your friend anymore?" he said, his voice expressing a tone of anger, pain, and despair.

Flashback:

"_Oh, Ino, come on! Just tell me what happened!" Sakura told her friend the next day when they met at the Yamanakas' flower shop._

"_I told you nothing happened," Ino said impatiently._

"_Oh, yeah! Well, why then did Inoshi-san ask me why you were crying when you got home yesterday?" her friend inquired._

"_He did?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Ino pouted her lips and rested her chin on the open palms of her hands, which she held on top of the counter._

"_Daddy sometimes really is nosy."_

"_Ne! Just tell me what really happened! Promise, I won't tell anybody!"_

_Ino finally gave in to her persistent best friend. She told him what Shikamaru confessed about yesterday, and how they indirectly fought with each other. She told him how she regretted having bossed him around when all the while he really didn't like it anymore._

_She sighed and said as a conclusion, "I really didn't feel like that that lazy bastard is my friend anymore."_

_Just then…_

"_Ahem."_

_Ino and sakura looked for the owner of the husky grumpy voice._

_And there, standing side by side with the noisy slug Naruto…_

_Was Shikamaru._

"_Sh-Shika… I…" she stammered._

_Shikamaru held his hand up for silence. He turned away, scratched the back of his head casually, and said, "It's okay. I'm just… going home now."_

_With that, he started to walk away, but in the corner of his deep black eyes, Ino could see that he was hurt by what she said._

_Well, who wouldn't? Who wouldn't get hurt when the girl you loved all your life suddenly said that she doesn't feel like you are her friend anymore._

Stupid Ino_, she told herself. She felt like slamming her head on the counter table. How stupid of her. She just made the matters worse._

_Meanwhile, Naruto ran after Shikamaru, calling, "Hey, lazy bum! Wait up!"_

End Flashback

"Well?" Shikamaru said.

"Shika, I'm… I'm so sorry!"

Tears had started to well up in her eyes again.

In a shaky voice, she added, "I'm really really sorry! I still want you to be my friend, honestly!"

"…"

"Shika, please! I mean, you know it! All our lives we had been together, since childhood and all, you and me and Chouji! We trust each other with our lives, remember?"

_Shouldn't I be the one to remind you of that, Ino? _he thought.

"That's why… that's why I don't want to lose a great friend like you, Shika… You're one of the few who… who really tries to understand me… and accept me for the fool that I am… you … you and Chouji… I don't want to lose any of you…"

All this time she had been sniffing, fighting back the tears.

"You don't want to lose me because I'm the one you can boss around and cry upon everytime you wish to?" he said.

"_Nani?_"

"Don't worry, I'm willing…"

With that, he approached Ino and gave her tight hug, patting her on top of the head like he used to when they were still kids.

Flashback:

_A five-year old Ino broke into tears as her small paper lantern was torn into pieces by a stray dog. _

_It was the annual Lantern Festival at that time, and young Ino had been constantly bragging to every kid her lovely paper lantern that her father had bought him._

_And now, the stray dog was tearing it into pieces._

_Ino's cries reached a young raven-haired boy who had then been lying on his mother's lap, pretending to be asleep because he found the festival too boring._

_Immediately, the young boy jumped off his mother's lap, suprising both of his parents but soon let him go anyway._

_The young boy walks over to his playmate to ask her why she was crying. _

_The young girl instantly pointed to the lantern, now only a piece of trash, stashed with torn paper and some thin strips of sticks._

_The young boy, having brought with him his own paper lantern, pulled out his hand to his companion and gave her his own cherished treasure._

"_Stop crying. Mendoukuse," he said._

_Young Ino instantly stopped bawling and took the lantern from his hands, saying, "It's not as pretty as mine, but it's okay. Arigato, Shika-kun."_

_Shika patted his playmate on top of the head and said, "Ino, baka."_

"_Ne!"_

_Suddenly, the place grew dark. Ino clutched Shikamaru's hand in fear, which surprised the young boy slightly. _

_Just then, lights from different colored lanterns started to appear, and flickered their way into the night._

_The two kids spent their night just like that, looking at the parade of lanterns, watching the grownn-ups play and chatter with each other, and yes, still holding each other's hand._

_Ah, well. The beauty of childhood years shone brightly that night, along with the stars… and the lantern, particularly the one held by the young Ino tightly in her hand._

End Flashback.

Ino let her tears fall down as Shikamaru repeated those words softly to her.

"Don't worry, Ino. I'm willing…"

Then…

Just like a whisper from the child she used to play with many years back then…

"_Ino, baka…"_


	5. Knights and Princesses

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Yeah. That's how it is. It sucks.**

**Author Notes/very long notes:**

**First of all, I wanted all of you to know how grateful I am for all the support you have been giving to me (heck, just let it be!) and to my story… Awww you don't how much you made me happy just by reading my freakin' story. **

**I would especially like to thank the following people for the reasons mentioned above:**

**EbonyS2: awwww… thanks for everything.! for the reviews and all… I love you so much… :P keep on supporting my story! ShikaIno rocks, doesn't it?**

**InuyashaObsessed101**

**MegumiKasagima**

**Silver-White-Tiger**

**Cto4Wrin11989**

**FuuyuMitsuki**

**GseedLacus**

**Wauri Neko**

**Silverfangedgoddess09utprincess32 : you love my story? Awwwww (tissue please, anyone? My nose is getting quite runny) thank you very much! Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!**

**So there. Thanks so much, guys. Oh, yeah, comments, suggestions, and reactions are still very open (heck, they always are). Just drop by an e-mail or review. If there's something I need to improve on or, well, you just want to tell me something, feel free to do it. Just let me know.**

**Life sucks.**

**But sometimes, it rocks.**

**Yeah.**

**Chapter V: Knights and Princesses**

The clouds. Ahhh, such beautiful creations! They have nothing to do all day, except lay back against the relaxing sky and drift along with the gentle breeze. No problems to handle, no responsibilities to take care of, no mission to finish, no anything. Just them clouds, light and aloft, held back against the blue sky. So relaxing.

The kind of life the lazy jounin watching them below had often dreamed of. No troublesome missions to conquer, no problems to distract him from watching the clouds, and of course, no pesky loud-mouthed girl to deal with.

Hey. Did he just say 'pesky'? And 'loud-mouthed'?

Then why, oh why, can't her face seem to stop from flashing before those deep black eyes of his?

The young ninja sighed, as he drowned the smiling face of the same girl from his head. He closed his eyes to stop him from seeing anymore visions of the girl in his mind.

Just as he was starting to doze off in a sweet relaxing trance, something touched him on the forehead.

Or should I say, _someone_ tapped his forehead.

For when he opened his eyes in response to that unknown action, he saw the face of a lovely blonde smiling girl above him, which made him jolt into a sitting position, from his former lying down posture.

"I-Ino!"

The girl grinned mischievously and said, "Dozing off again, eh, Shikamaru? Tsunade-sama has been looking for you, raging like some mad bull."

"Eh? E-ehehehe."

Shikamaru scratched the back of head, smiling in embarrassment.

The girl frowned a bit, saying, "_Ne_, Shika. Honestly, you should try doing something more worth your time than watching clouds and sleeping whenever and wherever you wanted to."

"Like what?"

He watched her take a seat beside him, a gentle breeze brushing along her long blonde hair. He could feel them touching the sides of his cheek.

"Like listening to your mentors and friends once in a while. Stop being all that lazy and stuff."

"But that's troublesome, Ino. _Baka_ _ne_," he replied.

"Well, what isn't?"

"_Ne_?"

"What isn't very troublesome to the great Nara Shikamaru anyway?" she said, placing her hands on her hips and pouting her lips in a cute manner.

_Sitting here with you?_ Shikamaru replied at the back of his mind.

"Well?" Ino inquired.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head once more and said, "Do I really need to answer that question? It's too troubleso—"

"Never mind," Ino said, her face dropping. (don't take this literally, ok? It's a hyperbole for saying that she was kinda disappointed or something. Heck, why am I explaining, anyway? Read on:P)

A soft wind blew by them, sending their clothes flapping in the air.

This made Ino shiver a little, placing her knees in front of her chest and hugging them.

Shikamaru noticed this. He immediately removed his flak jacket and wrapped it around Ino's shoulders.

This surprised the young girl, a slight blush creeping into her lovely cheeks.

"Oh, thanks."

Shikamaru nodded and just looked away, watching the fallen leaves dance along the banks of the lake.

They were silent for a few moments, but Ino , loud as she was, wasn't used to this kind of environment, shifted uncomfortably from her position.

She stretched out her legs and placed her hands on either side of her, leaning back in the process, but immediately jerked away when her hand came in contact with his.

He was startled with that, too, which made him look at her suddenly with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," she hastily and softly said.

A few moments of silence followed still after that, when suddenly Shikamaru felt something quite heavy land on his shoulder.

He turned and found Ino's head resting on it, sound asleep. He blushed slightly in seeing how pretty she was while sleeping.

A few hair strands had strayed in front of her lovely face, so with a very nervous and shaking hand, he brushed them aside, careful not to wake her up. He tightened his jacket around her shoulders a little, fearing she might catch cold because of the cool wind.

He then looked away, a childhood memory making its way into his remembrance.

Flashback:

"_Shika, do I look like a princess?" a young Ino asked her playmate._

_Young Shikamaru looked at his companion, with a slight frown on his face. She was wearing a lovely purple dress, her hair tied in pigtails dangling on either side of her head._

"_No," he replied flatly._

_But the young girl was not turned down. Instead she said with a big smile on her little face, "Shika, you baka. I do look like a princess."_

"_Who said so?"_

"_Mommy and Daddy and I said so."_

"_Okay, if you said so. Mendoukuse."_

_Her companion was really bored. He had his chin rested on the open palm of his hand as he sat on the floor of their house. He had been watching his playmate look at herself in front of a mirror, fixing this and that, and asking him if she looked like a princess. It was utterly boring indeed, and he felt like dozing off, but he cannot seem to drown his companion's very noisy voice._

"_Hey, Shika, would you like to be my knight?" Ino called over to her almost asleep playmate._

"_Huh? Nani?"_

"_I am a princess, Shika, and every princess must have her knight. Would you like to be mine?"_

"_No."_

_The girl frowned. Placing her hands on her hips, she demanded, "Why?"_

"_Because you are not really a princess and I don't like to be a knight."_

"_What are you saying? I am a princess! Mommy and Daddy and I said so!"_

_He did not respond to that._

"_Hey! Are you going to be my knight now or what?" she cried, approaching him._

"_No," he repeated._

_The young girl stopped in her tracks. Then, very loudly, she burst into tears._

"_Haaaaaaaaaa! Shika does not want to be my knight!"_

_Shikamaru was very surprised, for one, surprised that she really took this princess-knight thing seriously._

"_Haaaaaaaa! Shika said I am not a princess! _

_Young Ino continued to cry her eyes out until…_

_She felt a comforting hand pat her on the shoulder._

_Her playmate, a look of mixed dismay and complete surrender, said…_

"_Okay, I agree to be your knight already."_

_Ino stopped crying at once and, sniffing, asked, "Really?"_

"_Yeah. Mendoukuse."_

End Flashback

Shikamaru smiled at the sweet childhood memory, reminiscing how stupid and carefree he and Ino had been when they were little.

And now look at them: he, a jounin who had the highest IQ among all students of Konoha; she, a lovely young lady with matching skills as well.

He had been quite busy reminiscing and thinking that he almost forgot where he was, who he was with, and what he was doing. The sun had then started to set, and it was getting quite dark.

He felt the heavy mass on his shoulder and remembered the sleeping Ino.

_Inoshi-san must be getting worried now_, he thought.

Immediately, but with all the carefulness he could muster, he lifted the sleeping Ino and carried her on his back, her arms suddenly wrapping around his neck and shoulders.

Had this not happened before?

Surely, another childhood memory flashed back in his mind.

Ahh, yes. A sweet childhood remembrance.

Flashback:

"_Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_A loud cry startled a young raven-haired boy. A few moments ago, he and his playmate had been playing tag in their backyard, and now he was hearing a loud cry that is unmistakenably coming from her._

_He ran about and saw his playmate sitting on the ground, holding her bleeding knee and bawling loudly. _

_Smart as he was, he concluded, having seen a rock beside her, _Must've tripped over a stone. That Ino, such a _baka_. _Mendoukuse._

_Immediately, he walked over to her, only to make her cry out more._

"_I want to go home to my mommy! Hwaaaa! I want to go home to my daddy!"_

_Young Shikamaru sighed, turned around, and kneeling down slightly he said, "Come on, I'm taking you back home."_

_Ino stopped crying. "Huh?"_

_The young boy frowned slightly, and said impatiently, "I agreed to be your knight, didn't I? Come on, ride on, I'm bringing you back home. Go on, before I change my mind."_

_Ino then climbed up on his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and started walking away._

_She broke into soft giggles, which startled the young boy._

"_Nani!"_

_She stopped giggling for a moment, then said, "Shika is the best knight in the world!"_

"_Ne! Whatever. Mendoukuse."_

_Ino giggled once more as her knight continued to carry her back home._

End Flashback

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile once more. Those memories just made him feel light and relaxed. Yes, and more so, elated.

Yes, elated, that at least, once in a part of his life, Ino did care about him. That once in his life, she was his princess, and he was, her knight.

"Best knight, huh?" he muttered to himself, smiling slightly.

"_He_! _Mendoukuse._"


	6. Pains and Pebbles

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. That's it.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for all those who had been continously reading, reviewing, or just plainly reading this fic. **

**ebonyS2 : nyahahaha you have noticed?**

**Hikari-03 : i know what you mean, girl... ShikaIno is heaven**

**Natsyourlord : Awww, shocks! thank you!**

**Godsbane: thanks so much!**

**joekool: thank you thank you thank you! i gave you inspiration? really? im flattered...**

**YamanakaInoFangirl: Awww, that's so sweet! Thanks for the support and encouragement as well.**

**heretical rebel: Of course not! This is the next chappie! Hope you like it!**

**Ohh, and don't forget, reactions/comments/suggestions are very much appreciated. Just so you know.**

**Anyway, I had this on cue a little earlier, but those thoughts just kept on distracting me. And I have to let them go. So then again, here it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter VI: Pains and Pebbles**

"Uhhh," Neji muttered as he sat up on his bed. He had just woken up from a very deep slumber about two hours earlier after Kyoko had left. She still had not let him leave home since that Ichiraku ramen stand incident, and insisted to making him rest for another week.

Suddenly…

"Aughhhh!"

A sharp and terribly agonizing pain had shot on the area of his old wound. He had thought that since Shizune and the medical team had performed that operation on him, the wound will not appear again. But he was proven wrong, because by now, the pain had started gnawing at every muscle of his body, making him scream in agony. He clutched his chest with one hand, trying to stop the pain, but it wouldn't end. It seemed as if every second just made the pain even worse.

Then he remembered Kyoko's immortal words of comfort:

""Neji-san, everytime that wound of yours hurts and I'm not around,just apply that ointment I made for you. I provided you with a bottle-ful of it; I placed it in your cupboard. Okay?"

The ointment! Yes!

But where was it? In the cupboard, of course!

Man, the guy couldn't think straight anymore. The pain just seemed to be killing him.

He threw off his bed covers, trying to get out of his bed to walk over the cupboard which was slightly in quite a distance from it. But he tumbled over unto the floor in the process instead.

He rolled over, unable to stand anymore. He cried out once again, hoping someone would hear and rescue him from this agony. He gripped his chest tighter this time; he wanted to end the pain; he can't stand it any longer. His breathing was shallow and his vision tainted from the pain.

At last, young nurse Kyoko, who had been outside in the living room, getting ready to leave, heard the loud and pained cries. Instantly, she dropped her things and ran up to Neji's room, worry building up in her lovely hazel eyes.

She pulled the door open, and indeed saw her patient lying on the floor, squirming and screaming in agony.

She ran up to him immediately, trying to check him over and see what caused his pain, but finding out nothing and getting hit but his violent actions.

She fought with his strong resistance and managed to tear open his upper garment, and saw the supposedly gone wound bleeding profusely, revealing flesh from underneath his skin.

Kyoko flinched at the sight, but knew she had no time to lose. She picked up the young ninja and dragged him up to his bed, where she settled him. Neji continued to bicker in pain.

Kyoko then rushed out of the bedroom, rummaged her things in the living room, and finally returning with scrolls and seals into Neji's room.

She then threw some seals written down on paper at the young Hyuuga, which made him stop squirming and moving violently.

Kyoko opened the scroll, performed some hands seals, and began to perform the cell-reconstructing operation on Neji.

"Auggghhh!"

A sharp throbbing pain shot through his body, as Kyoko started the operation.

"Shit! It's been almost two hours now, but the wound won't close! The chakra is draining out of my body!" Kyoko said, biting her lip in worry.

She glanced at the Hyuuga's limp body, watching the cells and tissues of his open wound contract, expand, and stick together. However, the process seemed to be taking its time.

Kyoko's body was getting numb, since she had been kneeling there for two hours or so, doing a job that was supposedly performed by a group of three or so. Shizune had taught her this operation, but also warned her of the hazards of doing it alone.

"Darn it! I can't take it anymore!"

With an exasperated cry, she fell to the floor, unconscious, unable to see the last of the cells to come together, closing Neji's wound.

"Ne! Ino, why didn't you tell me? Shikamaru brought you back home yesterday, and he was carrying you on his back! How sweet!" Sakura teased her friend. They were at the Yamanakas' flower shop, chatting, as always.

She nudged Ino in the ribs.

"Aw, come on, Sakura! Shika is my friend since childhood, and there's no malice in that!" Ino said, blushing slightly.

"No malice, huh?" Sakura said, a mischeivous hint in her eyes. "Then, why are you blushing like that?"

Ino blushed even more as her friend broke into evil laughter.

"I thought so! You like him, don't you?" she said, a wide grin spreading all over her face.

"W-what are you talking about!" she said angrily, her face turning a bright shade of crimson now.

"He! There's no denying that already, Ino! I can see in your eyes that you're starting to like him!"

"Shut up!"

"Aww, Ino, you can't hide anything from your friend, don't you?" Sakura added teasingly.

"Aughhh. Just shut it up," Ino said, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going, Ino? Trying to escape from the truth?"

Ino stuck out her tongue at her friend as she walked out the open door of their shop.

She started to walk along, uncertain to where she's heading to.

_Inner Voice 1: I like that lazy bastard Shikamaru? No way. Duh, like we've been friends and playmates since childhood, and he is like a brother to me already!_

_Inner Voice 2: Really, huh? Then why do you feel that uncomfortable yet elating tickle in your body whenever he's around? And why do you blush when someone mentions him?_

_Inner Voice 1: I do? Gosh, I didn't know that._

_Inner Voice 2: Baka, there's no use denying your feelings any more! Just admit it! Baka no Ino!_

_Inner Voice 1: I'm not stupid! I don't like him! You bastard! I don't like lazy bum Nara Shikamaru, for heaven's sake!_

_Inner Voice 2: Who are you trying to fool, Chouji's potato chips or Sakura's wide forehead?_

_Inner Voice 1: I'm not fooling anyone! I'm just telling the truth!_

_Inner Voice 2: Che! Truth my butt! You like him!_

_Inner Voice 1: I don't!_

_Inner Voice 2: You do!_

_Inner Voice 1: I don't I don't I don't!_

_Inner Voice 2: You do you do you do!_

_Inner Voice 1: I don't I don't I don't I don't I don't I don't! I DON'T!_

_Inner Voice 2: You do you do you do you do you do you do! YOU DO!_

_Inner Voice 1: I DON'T! AUGHHHHH!_

_Inner Voice 2: YOU DO! AUGHHHHH!_

She shrugged the confusing thoughts off, and realized that she was right in front of of that familiar barbecue grill where she, Shika, Chouji, and Asuma-sensei would stay after training during the days when Shikamaru still wasn't a jounin.

Flashback:

_"Darn it, Chouji, can't you stop eating, just for a minute at least? It some kind of bothers me seeing you chewing down all kinds of food, every minute of the day, 7 days a week and no rest!" Ino complained, giving him a disapproving look._

_They ( she, Shika, Chouji and Asuma-sensei) had gathered up after half a day of pure training, and eating, in Chouji's case._

_Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei were busy playing shougi, a mind-strategy game. Yet again, Shikamaru was at the brink of winning._

_"Checkmate. I agree, Chouji. At least, try to regulate your eating habits," Shika said._

_Asuma scratched the back of his head, sighing, "Well, Shikamaru, you won again! Ah, it seems that you're getting more and more smarter each day."_

_He lighted his cigarette as he watched the young ninja genius scramble the pieces of the board game._

_Ino smirked at them, turned to Chouji, and stated matter-of-factly, "As I was saying, Chouji, can't you just stop eating for just a minute?"_

_Chouji, who had then been munching on another stick of barbecue, stopped and looked at her, a blank look on his chubby face._

_"Well?" Ino stated, raising an eyebrow._

_Chouji remained silent for some moment, the same look in his eyes._

_"Well?" she repeated, and receiving no response from him, added, "Hey, Chouji, I'm talking to you!"_

_Just then, as if slapped by an invisible hand, Chouji regained his usual stupid and cheerful look. He then grabbed another stick of barbecue, and began filling his tomach with it._

_Ino was dumbfounded._

_"Choiji! I thought I told you to regulate your eating already? How come...?"_

_Chouji looked at him foolishly, bits of food sticking to the sides of his mouth, and said, "But I did, Ino!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I did stop eating, for a minute at least, just as you said so!"_

_"Wha-!"_

_Then the truth suddenly hit Ino like a someone threw a pan on her head. _

_Duh. Yeah sure, he did. He did stop eating, just like what she demanded of him. That was the reason for his unusual silence a little earlier. Goodness. He did stop for a minute, and I mean a literal minute. Duh. _

_Ino slapped her hands on her face and dropped her elbow on the table, exclaiming, "Aughhh. This is really really hopeless."_

_Shikamaru, who had then scored his second checkmate, sighed, "Checkmate. Ughhh, mendoukuse."_

End Flashback

And speaking of him…

She saw Chouji and Shikamaru sitting there inside; Chouji as usual eating like there was no tomorrow.

Ino smiled at the memories of her, Asuma-sensei, and Shika complaining at Chouji's over eating, and at how they used to convince him to stop that habit of his, since it was for his own good anyway.

Ino placed her gaze back at her friends, but her smile faded slowly when she was faced with a realization.

No, it was not the fact that Asuma-sensei was not there; she understood at how busy he was lately and hardly had any time for his former students.

It was the fact that someone was sitting on the place she used to… beside Shikamaru.

The girl had a dirty-blonde hair, tied in four ponytails. She wore a strange dark and rather revealing outfit and the symbol on the band tied around her neck proclaimed that she was from Suna.

Then it hit Ino; she was that girl Shikamaru had fought with during the chuunin exams, the girl he had almost defeated but lost to because of his utter laziness and all.

A fang of pain stabbed at Ino's chest, suppressing her breaths. It hurt her to see Chouji and Shikamaru, particularly Shikamaru, with some other girl. She felt like someone had taken her much-loved place. She is admittedly the lone person who can boss them around and get them to do things for her whenever she wanted to, and though it was irritating sometimes, she liked that. And now, seeing them with some one else, just hurt her so badly.

And, damn, they seem to having fun.

The kind she knew she can never give them.

Just then, Chouji apparently had spotted her, waved at her, inviting her in.

Ino faked a smile an turned away. She avoided Shikamaru's coming gaze, it will just hurt her more.

She felt another heavy stare fall upon her: the ninja from Suna's.

She shook her head at Chouji, signalling she would rather not sit and eat with them. With a quick wave of her hand, she walked away.

Shikamaru followed her with his eyes, anxious.

Plunk.

I hate it.

Plunk.

Who was she anyway? How dare she take my place?

Plunk.

I hate it! I hate it! Damn! I HATE IT!

Ino was sitting on the banks of the lake: one of Shikamaru's favorite places for cloud-watching.

She had her knees folded in front of her, one hand hugging them, the other, throwing pebbles into the water.

She tried to stop ugly thoughts from coming to her mind, such as waking up one day that Shika and Chouji don't remember her already and just the girl from Suna, and such and such.

For a few minutes, all she did was throw pebbles into the water until finally, the pile of stones beside her was gone.

When her hand came into contact with the bare ground instead of a rocky pile, she was startled.

Then suddenly, and for no exact reason at all, she began to cry. The tears just kept on coming, no matter how hard she tried to fight them or wipe them, there they go again, wetting her face in the process.

The pebbles… Chouji… Shikamaru… well, especially Shikamaru… the friendship…

A lot of confusing words which seemed not to make any connection at all just started to bug her mind. The tears kept on falling… unstoppable… it hurts…

Then she realized…

The pebbles… they were like her friends. She bossed them around, not even caring about their feelings… if they were hurt or something… Just like the pebbles. She threw them out carelessly and unmindfully into the water… until… all so suddenly… they were gone, just like that…

With the pebbles all gone now, she felt like all hope has gone, too…

Her tears, here they come again, but this time she did not stop them from falling.

She placed her arms around her knees, which were shaking uncontrollably due to her emotions, and rested her head upon them, crying harder.

What a fool I had been!

What now, huh, Shika, Chouji?

What now?

Just then, she felt something land softly beside her.

That scent… it was just too familiar…


	7. Scent and Love

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine (for the umpteenth time!). If that is so, Shika and Ino would be the lead characters and there's just no use naming the series as that (Naruto). Hell, this sucks.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Did the last chapter leave you hanging? Nyahahah. Cliffies are just so evil. Anyway, this is the next installment, enjoy it! Ja! **

**Chapter VII: Scent and Love**

"It was so foolish of you, Kyoko! You stupid girl! You could've lost the kid's life and yours!"

Tsunade-sama's voice thundered throughout the hall. They, (she, Shizune and Kyoko) were inside the Hokage's office, and she was scolding her student pretty hard.

"I'm sorry, Master!" Kyoko cried in a rather shaky and small voice, tears edging her eyes. She was sitting on her ankles, head bowed down shamefully before the rather enraged woman.

Tsunade sighed, not wanting to say anything more. Trying her best to break the tension, Shizune said, "I agree with you, Master, that Kyoko really had put his and her life in danger. But I believe that she only did what was best."

"Best? How could you say that, Shizune?" Tsunade said, her temper rising again.

"Well, there was no other good option that time, Tsunade-sama. It was either she performed the operation, or she waited for the medical team to arrive, which by then would have been too late," Shizune pointed out.

This seemed to drown the Hokage's anger a bit, but she still was not yet totally convinced. Instead, she stood up from behind her desk, and walked up to the door, saying, "Very well, then. I will forgive you this time, Kyoko, but surely, nothing like this should ever happen again, you understand?"

The young medical nin nodded, but kept her head to the ground.

"But still, the damage has been done, and as Hokage of Konoha, I certainly cannot let this pass. Therefore, I remove you from this task of nursing Hyuga Neji temporarily. Shizune would take your place and look after the kid instead. As for you, young lady, you would stay with me until you have fully mastered all the medical jutsus all over again."

With that, Tsunade walked out the door without even taking a final look at the failed ninja.

Shizune, however, tried to cheer her up by saying, "Don't worry, Kyoko. Tsunade-sama is not that angry at you. She was just worried of what might have happened to you or to Neji if the operation had went wrong. But it didn't, right? So cheer up!"

Shizune then followed after her Master, leaving Kyoko to herself. She then let the tears fall, as muffled sobs began to kill the silence of the room.

Meanwhile,…

That scent… it was too familiar…

It smelled nothing like sweet, or romantic, not even a jolly one. It was a scent which deciphers a calm, composed and laid-back personality, most often proclaiming the I-don't-care-it's-so-troublesome quote, but had somehow a mix of something deep. It was a smell which can only belong to but one person.

A person whose garment, a flak jacket in particular, had just wrapped its way on her shoulders, and had still that unmistakably distinct deep and moving scent of its owner.

A person she knew very well. Very, very well.

Ino lifted her head from inside her arms, and realized that her presumptions were correct.

From those cerulean-deep eyes of hers she saw the very last person she wished to see right now, and yes, the owner of that scent of love.

"W-what are you doing here, Shika?" she said, putting herself together and wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm.

Shikamaru watched her anxiously as he said, "This is were I often go to, Ino, to watch the clouds."

"Oh. Yeah. Right," she said, unable to say anything sensible.

"Now, I might as well throw that question back to you. What brings you here, Ino?" he said softly.

This question only reminded her of what she saw a little earlier before, and only sent the tears back her eyes.

Sniffing slightly, she said, "You have nothing to do with it, Shikamaru. Just… just go away…"

He snorted.

"Oh yeah? Then why, a few moments earlier, did I just see you by that barbecue grill with sadness brewing up your eyes? Even Chouji noticed that."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, Shikamaru! Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed, burying her head in her arms again and bursting to tears.

Shika sighed, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Ino, it does matter. And I can't leave you alone, either."

Seeing that these words did not affect her, he shook his head confusedly and sighed, "Nah, let me rephrase that. It's not that I _can't_ leave you alone here, but it's just that… _Ne, _I _won't_ leave you until you will feel better."

"I won't leave you, do you hear?"

Those words brought back memories of sweet childhood to them, one of the most cherished moments in their lives.

Flashback:

"Ne, Ino, stop clinging on to me! My arm hurts!" a troubled and irritated young boy spat at his companion.

_The young girl shook her head in fear and clutched the boy's arm tighter._

_They were locked inside an old unused shrine, where their families had gone to to have a little get-together, only a little earlier. It was dark inside; the lights were all out. Their parents do not know that they were left inside, and that they have exactly no idea how to get out._

_Young Ino was really frightened, since she was never used to being left behind by her parents in a scary place like this. Her only refuge now was her irritated companion._

_Just then, they heard a loud creaking sound. Ino screamed, which made Shikamaru jump._

_A small and rather strange-looking figure started to make its way slowly towards the kids. Ino dropped on the floor and began to cry. Really hard._

_Shikamaru turned to her in worry and said."Ino, don't cry! It's no—"_

_The floor creaked again, as the figure drew closer. He still could not make out that figure, since it was pitch-black all around them._

"_It's n-nothing, Ino… don't cry…" he was barely able to prove these words, his knees had begun to shake in fright. But he knew he must stay strong, for Ino at least._

_Ino continued to cry, but this time, her cries were mixed with screams as well._

_Shika stood in front of her in a defensive manner, in case the figure tries to attack._

"_Don't worry, Ino, I won't leave you, you hear? I won't leave you!"_

_Shika could now feel the thing press near his ankle. He was frightened to death, but he did not move from where he was standing. If he did, what will happen to little Ino?_

_He could make out in the dark that the thing had paws, and it was lifting it up to him. The paws were drawing near to his skin. He could not move. Nearer… and nearer… and then…_

"_Ino! Shikamaru!"_

_The doors barged open, the lights oipened._

_And there, in front of them, stood the kids' parents, a worried look on their loving faces._

"_Daddy!" _

_Ino stood up from where she was and ran to her father, hugging his waist. Her mother patted her on the head, comforting the crying child._

_Shikamaru who still hadn't moved from where he was standing, for fear of the creature about to attack him, looked down at his attacker, but he saw nothing._

_His eyes widened at this fact. He looked around and saw nothing aside from his parents, Ino's parents, an adult ninja and a dog._

_A dog. Oh._

_His father approached him, slightly laughing. He ruffled his hair, as he said, "Good job, son, you have protected little Ino."_

"…"

"_And oh, son, don't you worry now about that dog. He is Kenji-san's pet, and he helped us locate the two of you. We sent him in here to check if you two were indeed inside."_

_Shika nodded, as he watched as the ninja his father called Kenji patted the dog on its head, while it licked playfully at his hand._

_Just then, little Ino approached him and tugged at his arm. Sniffing, she said, "Oi, Shikamaru. Thank you for protecting me."_

_Young Shika nodded and turned his head away, saying, "Yeah. Mendoukuse, Ino baka."_

End Flashback

They were silent a while, unable to say anything.

And then…

"Ino, so tell me, what's wrong?" he softly whispered.

Ino looked up, and glared at him saying, or rather, screaming, "Can't you see it, Shika? Are you just too damn dense to see it? Or even feel it? You baka, my place was already replaced, don't you see? And you, Chouji and you, were the ones who chose to replace me with that girl! Damn it! I hate it!"

Shikamaru was slightly taken aback by these angry words. More so, he was confused.

Dense? Replace? Girl? What --?

Then…

"Temari? Is she the one you're talking about? And –"

"And you still have the guts to mention her name in front of me," Ino retorted.

Then it hit him. Ino was jealous. Wait. Did he hear his inner voice right? Ino? Jealous? Of Temari? That didn't seem to make sense. Why would Ino get jealous of Temari.

Could it be…?

No, of course not. Ino did not like him, for any romantic reason at all.

Ino was jealous because he and Chouji had spent their usual get-together time with Temari, at their usual get-together place.

Yeah. That's it.

But still…

Shika told his innner self to shut up; he can't seem to think straight any longer; those confusing thoughts just seem to be bugging his mind.

"Ino, if you're thinking that we let Temari – oh, I mean, that girl, take your place, then you're wrong," he explained, placing his hand on her shoulder. "She was alone, so she decided to sit down with us for a while. She was just there to bring something to Tsunade-sama from the Kazekage from the Sand."

Ino shrugged his hand off.

"Then what!"

"Aw, come on, Ino, we didn't become friends for nothing. You, Chouji, and I, we made a promise remember?"

Flashback:

"Okay, you guys, once we start this mission, no one will leave the others, is that clear?" Ino said matter-of-factly.

_They were about to take the second part of the chuunin exam : the survival test inside the forest._

_The other two, being Shikamaru and Chouji, nodded._

"_No one will abandon the others for his own benefit, okay?"_

"_Hai." _

"_In more simple terms, I will not abandon the two of you, and you two will never leave me, right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_This is a promise, then. Team 10, like always will be."_

_Ino finalized, giving her companions a bright and hopeful smile._

_Shika and Chouji, too, smiled._

End Flashback

"Remember?" he repeated.

Ino nodded. She looked at Shikamaru with her deep cerulean eyes.

And then…

"Oh, Shika!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and reclined on his chest. Shikamaru, taken aback by this sudden contact, leaned backward slightly.

Then, he placed an arm around her shoulders, and the other rested by his side. He lowered his head unto the top of hers, muttering, "Ino baka. We never did let anyone take your place. Only one Ino can boss me around, have me do things her way, and scream at my ears, destroying every living cell in it."

He gave a lopsided smile, like his usual, but this time, with more passion and affection. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Ino, I…"

**A/N: Cliffies are just so irresistible. Nyahahaha. Wait up for the next chappie. Wonder what Shika will say? Hmmm, hint, hint. **

**_Ne_, I'm not really into giving clues right now.**

**I want to leave you all hanging. Nyahahaha.**

**Review first, then I'll post the next chappie.**


	8. Idiots and Marriages

**Disclaimer: Let Shika and Ino speak up on this.**

**Shika: If Yoko no hime-san owned Naruto, she would let Ino and I be married in the end, and live happily ever after, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. sighs _Mendoukuse_.**

**Ino: Luckilly, she doesn't. Whew. Shika and I? Married? Duh. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you who keep on supporting this fic. I'll do my best to make this fic better, as each next chapter unfolds. In the meantime, let's enjoy some more of ShikaIno thingy. **

**This chapter is especially dedicated to eric, a good friend of mine. Thanks so much! But then, of course, this goes out to all of you as well.**

**Oh, ShikaIno is heaven. Just so you know.**

**Reviews/ comments/ suggestions/ questions are just a click away. Try it.**

**Chapter VIII: Idiots and Marriages**

"Ino, I…"

Will he say it? Or will he not?

_Inner Voice 2: Shikamaru, you baka! Tell her now! It's now or never!_

_Inner Voice 1: Ne? But what if she… you know…_

_Inner Voice 2: It doesn't matter, you bastard! Just let her know!_

_Inner Voice 1: Why is there a need to do that? Can't I just love her without her knowing it? I mean, can't I just keep my feelings to myself? It's too troublesome._

_Inner Voice 2: Troublesome your face, you lazy bum! You need to tell her to rid yourself of insomnia!_

_Inner Voice 1: Insomnia? What's that got to do with this?_

_Inner Voice 2: Baka! You idiot! Duh, this sentimental shit is what drives you crazy at night that you can't go to sleep! And you call yourself a genius at that? Duh._

_Inner Voice 1: Well, try to be in my shoes for once. Let's see if you won't go crazy if you love someone and you just can't damn tell her and you have definitely no idea if she likes you too or not. Let's see if you can fall asleep in a snap of the fingers._

_Inner Voice 2: Baka! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! That's why you must tell her now!_

_Inner Voice 1: I'm telling you! It's hard! And stop calling me an idiot!_

_Inner Voice 2: But you are._

_Inner Voice 1: If I am one, then you too are an idiot._

_Inner Voice 2: If I am an idiot, and you too are an idiot, then, hell, is it possible that everybody's an idiot and that this whole shit is just an idiot's parade?_

_Inner Voice 1: Possible._

_Inner Voice 2: Yeah, right. Now, this mental conflict is really getting nowhere so why don't we just shut the hell up and let the real Nara Shikamaru a.k.a. Lazy-Bum-Boy-Genius do what he's got to do._

_Inner Voice: Clever idea._

Right then, Shikamaru's inner voices did shut up, leaving him clueless and all the more confused.

"Ino, I…"

Ino looked up from his arms and straight into his deep eyes.

This startled him and made him go crazy. Staring into those cerulean eyes of hers was just too… troublesome? Maybe, but he loved doing it anyway.

"Ino, I… there's something…" he stuttered.

What will he do? The words were at the tip of his tongue, but his inhibitions were restraining him.

Ino was watching him suspiciously now. What was it he wanted to say but can't seem to do so?

"Ino, _ano… _there's something…."

"Huh? What is it, Shika?"

"Ino, there's…" he stammered. "there's something on your nose!"

Ino sweatdropped.

"What!"

"A fly! A fly! On your nose!"

Ino hastily looked down and was going to shoo away the so-called fly on her nose when…

So unexpectedly…

His lips touched hers, ever so gently.

What was this she was feeling? Like her heart has skipped a beat… Like all her loads and problems have been lifted by some invisible hand… like everything around her had drowned in oblivion… nothing was left, except for Shikamaru… and his kiss.

When they pulled back, both turned into a shade darker than that of Gaara's hair.

"Wh-what was that for!" Ino demanded.

"H-huh!"

"Don't 'h-huh' me, Nara Shikamaru! Now tell me what was that kiss for!"

The mention of the "k" word made him blush even more.

Now why did he even do that anyway?

_Inner Voice 1: Ohmegosh! What did I just do? I am so dead now! Someone save me!_

_Inner Voice 2: Great! Great! Good job, Shikamaru! 2nd base at the first shot! _

_Inner Voice 1: W-what!_

_Inner Voice 2: Baka! Don't tell me that with an IQ of over 200 you don't know what… oh well. Never mind. Now just go on and tell her everything._

_Inner Voice 1: O-okaay._

"Well? Speak up, Nara Shikamaru!"

"Well, I…" he hesitated.

Then…

"Oh, damn it, Ino! Did Naruto's being dense rub off on you, too? Can't you see it? I like you, and I am quite sure that I love you, too! _Baka!_"

Ino blinked.

Like? Love? No waaayyy.

Shikamaru had not stopped his mouth in time, for he had carelessly let slip his secret feelings for her.

_Shit. Oh, no. I'm dead_.

"You what?" Ino asked softly.

"Nothing. Never mind. Just forget it," he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

He stood up and started walking away.

"Well, just… just forget everything that happened today. I'll just accompany you home, if in any case, you're feeling better."

Ino stood up reluctantly and replied, "Well, I like you, too, Shika…"

Shika stopped in his tracks. He blushed.

FLASHBACK:

_"Mommy, Mommy!" young Ino called out to her mother, who had then been washing dishes in their kitchen._

"_Yes, sweetie?" she replied lovingly._

"_Mommy, why did you marry Daddy?"_

_The mother blinked._

"_Huh?"_

"_Mommy, why did you marry Daddy?" the eager girl repeated._

"_Oh, it's because I love your Daddy, sweetheart."_

"_Oh."_

_With that, Ino ran out the kitchen, but withing a few seconds, there she was back again, with another question at that._

"_What do you mean by love, Mommy?"_

"_Hmmm," Ino's mom pondered in thought._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Ino, love is a very inexplainable word. No other words can define it."_

"_Mommy, what is love?"_

_The mother, not knowing what to do with her over inquisitive child anymore, just gave her a very simple and small-minded answer._

"_Love is when you like a person very much, sweetie."_

_Ino ran out of their house at once, a bright smile spreading across her face._

_Her mother shook her haid and called out, "Be careful, sweetheart! Go home early, okay!"_

"_Hai!"_

_Ino stood in front of the Naras' front door, waiting for an answer to the knock she had made earlier. She still had that cut broad smile on her face._

_Shikamaru's mother opened the door, and when she saw the ever-so-cute little Ino, she smiled._

"_Ino, dear, how may I help you?"_

_Ino gave a little curtsy and said politely, "I would like to see Shika, Auntie. Is he in there?"_

"_Oh yes, he is! Come in! I'll call him."_

"_Hey, Shika!" she greeted cheerfully as the young spiky-haired boy finally appeared, slightly yawning._

"_Oi, Ino, what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily._

_Ino grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the Naras' backyard._

"_You want me to what!" Shika said, completely shocked and puzzled._

_Ino smiled and supplied, "Marry me!"_

"_Marry you? Why?"_

"_Because I like you, you like me, and then we can be married!" Ino said._

"_Huh? Do marriages go that way?"_

"_Yup. Mommy said so. Mommy married Daddy because she liked him."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Anyway, so, then, could we be married now?"_

"_NANI ?"_

"_I SAID, COULD WE BE MARRIED NOW!" Ino screeched into his ears._

_Shika's ears went deaf for a while. As soon as he regained his hearing, he protested._

"_But I don't want to!"_

"_But you have to!"_

"_I don't want to!"_

"_You have to!"_

"_No!"_

_With that, young Ino burst into tears. She made sure that Shika's mom, who was then in the kitchen, heard her._

_Sure enough, Shika's mom came running into the backyard where the two kids were._

"_Ino? Shika? What happened?"_

_Ino cried harder and louder._

"_Shika does not want to marry me!"_

_She pointed her finger at him accusingly._

_Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned away, pouting his lips._

_The mother smiled, then placed an arm on each of the children's shoulders._

"_Ino, Shikamaru could not marry you right now, since you are very young still."_

_Ino was ready to start crying again when Shika's mom spoke again._

"_But surely, when the two of you grow up, he will marry you."_

_Ino's cries turned to a very bright smile and she said, "Okay," as if nothing had happened._

"_Mom!" Shika protested._

_The mother placed her hand on her son's head and smiled at brightly._

"_Come on, kids! Let's go inside! I prepared special cookied for you two!"_

"_Cookies! Yay!"_

END FLASHBACK

Ino ran up to him, to walk beside him. She slipped her hand into his, and they walked happily back home.

**A/N: I've been thinking if I would end this here, or continue with a better ending. What do you think? Let me know.**

**Hmm, but honestly, I would like to keep on going. So I will. Nyahahahah**


	9. Hello and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: You should know by now.**

**A/N: You guys, this is the second to the last chapter! Awwww (sobs)..**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters. I love you all. :P**

**EbonyS2**

**Matt and T.K. : yes, and I have chosen to continue it! Thanks!**

**Dk-joy: really? Wow, thanks! I hope this update will make you happy as well!**

**Mangamaiden: well, here's what happened to them! well, thank you so much, too, for reading and reviewing!**

**Shukaku-kun: easy, dude! I'm not gonna end it here! Hope you like it!**

**Godsbane: an epilogue? Hmm, I'll think about that…**

**Ivy Dawn: ShikaIno is heaven, girl… oh, and my fic made you smile? Geez, thanks!**

**Hikari-03: as a couple? Hmmm, maybe… I'll try!**

**And to the rest as well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX: Hello and Goodbye**

One of the greatest ironies of life – hello always comes with goodbye. However opposite they are, when one comes along, the other follows.

Now days have come and passed since Shikamaru has confessed his feelings for Ino, which surprised both parties. Since then, the two have spent more time together, though no official relationship statement have been said by either two.

"Shika, do you think I should lose another 2 pounds? Or three? I think I'm starting to gain weight again," Ino asked worriedly.

They were conversing at the Ichiraku ramen stand, talking about almost everything under the sun, from Rock Lee's thick eyebrows to any possible mission that will go their way.

Well, but as of now, they were talking (Ino, at least, and Shikamaru just letting out exasperated sighs all along) of Ino's figure.

Shikamaru let out another exasperated sigh, rested his chin on the open palm of his hand, and picked at his ramen.

"For goodness' sake, Ino, can't we talk about other things? This stuff about your figure is making me sick. _Mendoukuse_," he said.

"_Ne? _It is not troublesome, _mister_, it is in fact, very important!" Ino said matter-of-factly. "You just can't expect me to go strotting down the busy streets of Konoha if my waist is bulging."

"But it's not, okay? So stop it. Your diet's going to starve you to death," he commented.

"Oh, really, huh! But nonetheless, I must stick to that diet, no matter what you say!"

"Yeah, right. Whatever."

"Good."

Just then, a middle aged ninja appeared at the door of the ramen stand.

Ino and Shikamaru turned to look at him as he said, "Nara Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you, quick."

Shika turned to Ino, who nodded.

"Okay. Let's go," he told the ninja, stood up from his seat and walked out of the stand.

He called back to Ino, "I'll just see you later, then. Don't forget to go home early, okay? Inoshi-san might get worried."

"Okay."

As Ino glanced at his empty seat, a feeling told her that something just might be certain to take her Shikamaru away from her.

Neji had just fully recovered from his previous injuries, through the care of Shizune. And now, he was summoned at the Hokage's office to report. That was when he had bumped into his former personal nurse, Kyoko.

"Oh, hi," she said.

She wore a similar sleeveless white kimono, except that reached only a little below her waist and it had 2 slits on either side which reached up to her black waistband. She paired it with a rather long and fluffy black skirt, with matching black closed shoes. She had her hair down, revealing long black hair in soft curls that reached her waist. The simple natural curls had softened her angelic face even more.

"Hi," he breathed, lost in the thought of how beautiful she was.

With that, they started to walk out of the main buliding of the Hokage's office and into a path surrounded by beautiful sakura trees, a gentle breeze blowing by.

"So, what brings you here, Neji-san?" she asked.

"I was summoned by Tsunade-sama," he replied.

"I see," she said.

They continued to be silent for a while, just walking along, and watching falling leaves dancing by.

Then…

"I like your look better when your hair's down. It's beautiful," he said, touching the soft curls at the back of her head.

"Oh, thanks," she said, flattered.

She reached out her hand to touch her hair but jerked away when she touched his hand instead.

They both blushed at this and remained silent once more. Sometimes, it is better to say little and just feel each other's company in silent appreciation.

Then, Shizune came running to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Neji! Tsunade-sama summons you back to her office! Quick!"

With that, Neji ran with Shizune back to the Hokage's office, looking slightly back at Kyoko, who just nodded her head and walked away.

"So, what did Tsunade-sama tell you?" Ino asked.

They were at the Yamanakas' front porch, like they had always done, before saying goodnight.

Shikamaru hesitated. He knew Ino would not like it if he told what the Hokage said.

"Well…"

FLASHBACK:

_Shikamaru stared at the familiar faces in front of him, as he stepped into the Hokage's office._

_There, sitting on the seats in front of the Hokage's desk, were Naruto a.k.a. Noisy-Slug-slash-dobe, and Kiba, the dog lover. As usual, they were annoying the hell out of each other._

_Naruto: You stink, Kiba. Try taking a bath once in a while._

_Kiba: Oh yeah? What about you, you dobe? You even dream about getting a girlfriend when you stink as well._

_Naruto: Is that so? How about you, dog-boy? Maybe you should try marrying Akamaru in the near future._

_Kiba: Shut up, dobe. You're so annoying._

_Naruto: Shut up, too, dog-boy. Even the mere opening of your mouth pollutes the air._

_Kiba: Aughhhh! Get lost!_

_Naruto: Aughhhh! Get lost, too!_

_Neji, who had then been beside them all along, and whose ears had been hurting because of his companions' constant bickering and yelling, placed his arms across his chest and remarked, "Can we start now, Tsunade-sama? Nara is here."_

_Tsunade nodded, cleared her throat which made Naruto and Kiba shut up, and turned to Shikamaru, saying, "Well, then, Shikamaru. Take a seat and we'll start."_

_Shikamaru did reluctantly._

"_First of all, it has been made clear to me by the Kazekage that most of the sound nins are rebelling against his rule. They were destroying villages, taking townspeople's property, and more so, killing innocent civilians. And we have suspicions about who started all this mutiny."_

_Kiba asked worriedly, "Not Orochimaru?"_

_Tsunade sighed at that comment, which made the boys uncomfortable._

"_Not only that, Kiba, but it has been reported that a young ninja with raven-black hair, white complexion, and frightening eyes, had been leading the rebels."_

_Naruto gulped. He knew those features too well. He clenched his fists. _

"_So I'm sending you out to a mission: stop the rebellion any way that you can."_

_She then turned to Shikamaru with serious eyes._

"_I'm counting on you, Shikamaru."_

_She turned to the others._

"_I suggest you leave early morning tomorrow, when nobody else will chance upon you. This is top-secret; no one must know."_

_Then she dismissed them._

END FLASHBACK

"Shika? Any problem?" Ino asked worriedly.

He shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, saying, "It's nothing, Ino, really."

Then he gave her a tight hug, saying softly, his voice quite shaking, "Take care of yourself for me, Ino. You must promise me that."

They pulled back, Ino gving him a loving smile.

"I will."

"Goodnight, then," Shika said.

"Goodnight to you, too."

With that Ino walked to her house and disappeared behind the door.

Shikamaru sighed in grief. Saying goodnight to her was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, knowing that tomorrow, he would have to leave her again. And who knows, with the kind of mission they're taking, he might never see her again…

He turned away, and walked off to his own house.

Ino watched him walk away through the part in the curtains of her window, her eyes filled with anxiety. She knew very well that something was wrong.

The next day, just before the break of dawn…

"Everybody here?" Shikamaru called out to his team.

"Kiba?"

"Here," Kiba replied, tucking Akamaru inside his shirt.

"Good. Neji?"

Neji grunted, assuring him of his presence.

"Great. Naruto?"

No reply.

Shikamaru looked around, quite annoyed.

"Where is he? That dobe, he'll get us into trouble!"

Just then, a running silhouette came into view. Naruto joined them, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Sorry! Woke up late!"

"You're such an idiot, Naruto," Kiba remarked.

Neji smirked.

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh. He then gave a composed look, turned to his teammates and said, "Let's go."

"Hai!"

With that, the foursome jumped to the trees and began their journey towards the Sound country… and danger.

Ino jerked awake from her sleep, a worried look on her pale face. She looked out at her window, the moon still reflecting light from behind the clouds.

"Oh, Shika…"

"It's so weird. I went to Naruto's room in his apartment, but I didn't see him there. It was still early in the morning, and it's so impossible that he had woken up early," Sakura blurted out.

They, (Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Rock Lee and Tenten) were at the Ichiraku ramen stand, eating lunch.

"Really? So was with Neji-niisan," Hinata said.

"Same with (munch) Shikamaru," Chouji said. "I even asked his mom, but she said she has no idea where he is right now.

"I heard that Kiba cannot be found either," Lee spoke up.

"Oh, that's weird. Four guys missing? At the same time?" Tenten wondered aloud.

"Could it be that… you know…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"They are out in a mission," Ino supplied.

Her statement far surprised her companions. She had been silent all the while they had been talking and now, here she comes, speaking the least expected words.

"Ino, what made you say that?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Ino shrugged. After all, she is not dumb. She knew Shikamaru very well, and from the way he had acted the night before, she knew the answers.

It's such a shame that their goodbyes had come quite earlier than what they expected. It had been a few months ago, after all, since Shikamaru had come home from his mission. But at such a short pace of time, he had said goodbye once again.

Oh, well. Hello and goodbye… we can never really take them apart.

Ino walked out of the store, and looked up to the skies. A bunch of fluffy clouds were drifting across the perfect blue sky.

_Clouds_, she thought, _Shika's favorite_.

_If only he was here, he would surely have loved it._

Shikamaru sighed as he stared up at the sky as well. They had decided to rest for a while, he, in this case, watched the clouds.

_The sky… so blue… so perfect… like her eyes… _

**A/N: Have mercy! Please review before it's too late. **

**Man, I'm desperate.**

**Just kidding.**

**You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Don't worry I won't hunt you down and kill you if you don't review. (eyes flicker maliciously)**

**Just enjoy and that would be fine with me.**

**Honestly.**

**ShikaIno is soo HOT.**


	10. Waiting to Save Your Life

Disclaimer: This would be the last time I would have to say this. Naruto isn't mine (but Neji is Nyahahahah just kidding :P)

**A/N: The last chapter! (sobs) Thanks for all the support you have given this fic, since the first time it was posted in this site, up to latest chapters. I hope you won't kill me because of ending this story!**

**Now enough of the drama thingy. Here it is. Enjoy! Ja!**

**Chapter X: Waiting to Save Your Life**

"_Shika, why do like clouds so much?" little Ino asked her companion._

_They were sitting down on the grass, watching clouds, and that question just seemed to be bugging her for the past few minutes._

_She watched her companion's face contract, as if pondering what the answer to her question is._

"_I don't know. Maybe because I don't find them that troublesome," young Shikamaru replied, shrugging his shoulders._

"_Oh."_

_Ino looked up at the skies as well, and she noticed that the clouds were, well, pretty._

_Then out of the blue, she asked._

"_Do clouds go away, Shika?"_

"_Ne?"_

_He didn't know an answer to that. Yep, with an IQ of over 200, he knew that clouds do move apparently, because of the earth's rotation. But as far as he know, they don't really move. They just appear to be moving or disappearing because of earth's rotation._

_So he said simply, "No."_

_Ino was satisfied with that answer, so she nodded. After a while, she asked him another question._

"_Shika, will you ever go away?"_

_The question stunned our little boy, uncertain of his answers._

"_What do you mean, Ino?"_

_Ino pouted her lips and shrugged._

"_Well, it would be too troublesome if I went away, so…" he tried to say. "I won't."_

_Ino gave him a wide smile._

"_Okay!"_

_She reached out her hand to touch him. But…_

_Everything around her whirled, including Shikamaru. Everything dissiolved into darkness, leaving only herself._

_Then she heard someone crying. A very familiar crying._

_She turned her head to the side, and saw young Ino crying her eyes out, bawling, "Shika! Baka! Shika! Where are you!"_

_Ino was confused. Why did all of a sudden was she here with her six-year-old self? That's pretty weird…_

_Then she saw the raven-haired lazy bum, his bad posture and all… _

Then she woke up, her cheeks wet with tears.

_Why, Shika? Why did you have to leave?_

A month has passed since Shikamaru's team's departure. No one has heard news about them ever since, and Ino was growing worried, as each day passed. She had rarely eaten a full meal since then, which made her parents and friends worry about her health. She also did not do anything much, as well, except staring into space… or clouds for that matter.

"Ino, please, eat something! You're going to starve!" Sakura pleaded to her friend, handing her a case of mixed sushi.

"Thanks, Sakura. But I'm not hungry," Ino said flatly and continued to look away.

"But you haven't eaten anything yet since yesterday!"

"I'm really not hungry."

Sakura was pissed off now. She said angrily, "Ino, I understand how you feel. I know how worried you are of Shikamaru, but, heck, we all are! We are all worried for all of them, but we don't starve ourselves to death! Honestly, Ino, you are making us worried about you, too!"

"But you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," Ino replied.

Sakura continued more softly, "Ino, I know Shikamaru would not want to see you like this…"

The very mention of his name sent tears welling up in Ino's eyes. She missed him so much. She missed his ever-lazy look, his deep husky voice, his stupid hair, his deep-black eyes, his touch, his embrace, his scent… yes, even his irritating like-I-care-about-the-world attitude… she missed everything about him…

Then memories of the last time she saw him flashed before her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

_Shikamaru gave her a tight hug_, _saying softly, his voice quite shaking, "Take care of yourself for me, Ino. You must promise me that."_

_They pulled back, Ino gving him a loving smile._

"_I will."_

"_Goodnight, then," Shika said._

"_Goodnight to you, too."_

_With that Ino walked to her house and disappeared behind the door._

END FLASHBACK

That voice… that voice with its husky and deep tone… that voice which hardly said anything but 'troublesome'… that voice whose mere silence meant so much to her… that voice she longed to hear once again.

Ino let her tears fall down, as Sakura wrapped her arms around her, comforting her.

"Sakura, I…" she sobbed.

Sakura gave her a comforting smile.

"I understand, Ino, I understand…"

Kyoko stared at her reflection in the clear waters of the lake. She was standing at the bridge, uncertain thoughts coming to her mind.

A soft wind blew past, sending her soft curls a-flapping in the air.

Then she remembered what _he_ said that day before he went away.

_I like your look better when youre hair's down. It's beautiful._

She blushed at the thought, remembering how her hand then had come in contact with his, when she touched her hair back then.

She touched her hair then, hoping that she would feel that same soft slender hand she had touched before.

But her hopes had failed her. Reality was more powerful than illusions. Even the mere fantasies and dreams couldn't fool her. But that's what she wanted right now. To fool herself that he was there, standing beside her. But he wasn't. And it hurt.

Then she remembered his goodbye.

FLASHBACK:

"_Kyoko," he let the words escape with pursed lips_.

"_Yes?" she replied._

"_Thank you."_

_Kyoko looked at him with puzzled eyes._

"_Why?"_

_He did not respond to that. He continued to walk along that same path like what they had done a little earlier, before Shizune called for him. She followed silently in his tracks._

_His long hair, tied back loosely, brushed along with the gentle breeze._

"_If ever I would get injured again, would you forgive me?" he asked._

"_No. But I would nurse you just the same."_

_He turned to face her and gave a slight smirk. She, in turn, raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Why? Why did you ask me that question?"_

_He shrugged and turned away._

"_I don't know. I just felt like asking it."_

_She folded her arms in front of her, saying, "Don't try hurting yourself on purpose. I'm going to kill you, then."_

_He smirked again._

"_I won't."_

_He turned and started to walk away._

"_Goodbye, then, for now. Don't go risking your life for useless patients again."_

"_Huh? O-okay… Good…bye then…"_

END FLASHBACK

A few dry leaves had fallen on the waters of the lake, breaking its continuity… and her thoughts as well.

Then she heard someone call out her name.

"Kyoko-san! Someone needs your help! He's injured!"

Kyoko smiled and called back, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

She took a last look at the lake, then ran away, clutching her long skirt up, joining the person who had called her earlier.

"Let's go!" she smiled brightly.

Ino stared up at the clouds, an activity she had become fond of, ever since his departure. It was the only way she can, at least, soothe her worries and fears. Everytime she looked up at the clouds, she had a strong feeling he was looking up at them, too.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned her head to the owner of the hand, hoping it would be him. But her hopes, too, had failed her.

"C-chouji."

Chouji sat plumped down beside his friend and offered her a bag of potato chips. She refused, so he took it for himself. She watched him with a small smile, as he munched at his much-loved potato chips.

"Cloud-watching, eh?" he said commented.

Ino nodded.

"His habits seemed to be rubbing off on you, lately."

She gave a small laugh. "Not really, Chouji. I just found out that it wasn't so bad after all."

"Yeah. Although it's kinda boring, it's not that lame," Chouji agreed.

"When Shikamaru and I first became bestfriends, he taught me cloud-watching," he continued.

"He loved cloud-watching ever since he was in diapers," she said, giggling. But remembering him just sent those warm crystals automatically I her eyes.

"Ino, don't force yourself to smile or laugh, if you really couldn't," Chouji said, patting her on the shoulder. "I know that's what Shika would have said if he was here. And besides, he's not, well, dead. He would return, I'm sure of it. He will come back."

Ino wiped her tears with her arm, saying, "I know, Chouji. Shika is not dead. It's just that… I'm missing him so much already! He's been gone for too long!"

"I know, Ino. I understand. I, too, am worried about him, and I'm sure Shikaku-san does, too. But let's just pray he would come back here safe and sound."

"Yeah," she sniffed. "Thank you Chouji. You're such a great friend."

Chouji was about to say something else they heard Sakura's excited voice called to them.

"Ino! Chouji! They're back!"

Ino and Chouji immediately stood up and joined Sakura, and they ran together to the gates to meet them.

Them.

Questions flooded Ino's mind.

Where is he?

How is he doing?

Is he alright?

Is he hurt? Or injured perhaps?

And then…

The people started screaming, and scampering about in different directions, dropping and leaving everything behind.

Ino, Sakura and Chouji stopped in their tracks.

"What's happening?" Sakura called amidst all the noise, screaming and commotion.

The people had started to run towards them, dragging them along with the human current.

"I don't know!" Ino called back.

She tried hard to fight the stampede, but she felt herself being helplessly carried away by the rushing people around her.

"I need to see him!" she cried, struggling and squirming to break free.

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds. They were near the gates of Konoha now, almost home.

He sighed. It had been too long since he last felt this feeling, a feeling of comfort, a feeling security, a feeling of being home.

He looked back at his companions; he knew they, too, are very eager to get back.

Hyuuga prodigy Neji, who had done the most number of tasks among all of them: spying, guarding, and fighting, looked very weary and tired.

Shikamaru caught sight of his two very pesky teammates, Naruto and Kiba. Both displayed an unusual aura of silence, as they looked eagerly at the nearing gates of their home.

Shikamaru gave a slight smile at the limp figure dangling from Naruto and Kiba's shoulders: long-lost Uchiha Sasuke. Somehow, Fate had let them win him back from the dark side, with Naruto's big help of course. He smiled as he recalled how Naruto had shouted at the Uchiha, as he tried to convice him to go back home. Naruto had been ever so loyal to his promise to Sakura, repeating over and over that this time, he won't go back to Konoha unless Sasuke will, too, with them. He had also constantly been that if it would cost his life just to bring Sasuke back, it was worth it. Anything to see Sakura smiling once again. Anything to stop her tears from falling down.

Ah, yes, what love can do to people's hearts. It has often been said that love, once it enters a person's heart, can move even the highest mountain, and cross the deepest sea, just for the person he or she loves deeply.

And speaking of love…

He had often believed that it was such a troublesome thing, he had really no time for it. But the moment he had stared at those beautiful cerulean eyes of hers, he knew that love had finally taken its seat. It was hard to explain how he had felt that instant, it was as if an unusual warmth had crept up into his whole body, making it hard for him to breathe, or speak, for that matter. His world had dissolved into oblivion; it was just him, and her lovely eyes, sparkling down at him.

And when she had muttered those words to him, he felt his world change. From a very boring and cold troulblesome life, he felt as if everything was so good, so beautiful, so wonderful… as long as she was beside him.

After a few months of not seeing her soft smile, his world was transported back to the shadows. But now… he was just a few steps away from the heart he had once called home.

Ino… I'm here…

His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard screaming and stampede brewing up on the other side of the gates. A few ninjas dressed all in black were there, and the people semed to be running away from them. One had hit an old man after he refused to give him his money. The old man knelt in front of the shinobi, begging him please to spare his life. The ninja gave a cruel laugh and just kicked the old man away. His companions started to laugh, too.

Shikamaru ran over to the other side, leaving his companions behind.

"Shika! Where are you going?" Naruto cried.

Kiba answered him, "Let him. He's worried about…"

_Ino! _he thought as he ran along the streets of Konoha. _Where are you?_ He needed to find her, in order to spare her from the evil clutches of these mysterious men.

"Something is wrong. Let's go," Neji declared, as he too, ran after Shikamaru's tracks. Naruto and Kiba followed shortly behind, tagging the young Uchiha along.

"Stay away from here, girl, and just give us the old woman's money," a black dressed ninja said. Another ninja, dressed similarly as he is, was standing beside him, an evil look brewing up on his face.

Kyoko had leaned over to an old woman, her arms wrapped protectively around her, saying, "This woman is my patient. I won't let you harm her."

The ninja laughed, along with his companion.

"You're so stupid, trying to risk your life for a useless old woman," he said.

"She is my patient," she repeated firmly.

"Then you die with your patient!" he declared. He raised his kunai, ready to stab her. Kyoko turned her face away, her eyes closed, and arms tightening around the old woman.

The ninja lowered the blade… and then…

Kyoko heard two definite strikes hit the shinobis in front of her. She looked up, and indeed saw the ninjas on the floor unconscious.

And standing in their place…

Was Hyuga Neji.

Her eyes widened, a mix of relief and surprise in them.

"I told you not to go around risking your life for your patients," he said.

She gave him a weak smile and ran up to him, placing her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, and when she pulled back, said, "You're back. Welcome home."

He smirked, just like he often used to.

A dark shinobi stood in front of him, pissing him off.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?"

"Get out of my way," Shikamaru said behind clenched teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, you want to die now, don't you?"

"I said, get out of my way!" he spat.

The sun had began to set, just reflecting the perfect light for his Kagemane no Jutsu. He performed the seals, and his shadows shot at his opponent. It was almost there when…

He felt a strong kick lift him out of the ground. He felt a kunai dig deep into his arm, a rush of blood gushing out of it. Clutching his wound, he looked back and saw another dark shinobi standing there.

_Shit. Cheaters._

Just then, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. A voice slowly making its way to danger.

"Shikamaru!"

Ino had managed to break free from the flood of humans coming her way. She had seen him, and without thinking, she ran up to him.

"Ino, don't! Stay there!" he called out.

But it was too late. A smile crept up the hideous faces of the dark ninjas standing before him.

The one behind him had immediately jumped up and landed behind Ino, locking her back with an arm around her neck.

"Too bad, missy, you're going to die with him," he hissed.

"Ino! NO!"

The ninja had brought out a kunai and brought it near her neck.

And then…

Somebody hit the shinobi hard, lifting him up from the ground, away from Ino.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino gaped.

Asuma smiled at her, and called to Shikamaru, "Finish him off, Shikamaru!"

Shika snapped out of his shock, stood up and faced his opponent, saying, "_Ne_, time to die, dude."

He performed hand seals, and his shadow shot up to the dark shinobi, reached his neck and then…

"AUGHHHHH!"

The shinobi lay unconscious on the floor.

Shikamaru looked at his sensei, then at Ino.

Oh. Ino.

Then their eyes met.

Jet-black met cerulean-blue.

Ino bit her lip, then ran up to him, hugging his waist.

"Oh, Shika!"

Shikamaru placed an arm around her shoulder, the other scratching the back of his head, like he used to.

"Yeah, I guess.," he replied.

Ino smacked him playfully at the shoulders, sniffing slightly, saying, "You _baka_! Always making me worry!"

Shika snorted at that.

Then…

He rested his chin on her head, saying, "Don't worry, Ino. I'm here. And I'll always be… waiting to save your life."

Ino reclined on his chest, smiling, and saying, "I know."

Asuma-sensei cleared his throat, which made the couple jerk away in surprise.

"Do you think you two could, erm, include me in your merry-making, because of Shika's_ success_?"

Asuma grinned mischievously at the word 'success', which did not only pertain to Shika's mission, but his success in winning Ino's heart at last.

The two blushed.

"Uh, sure."

At the Ichiraku ramen stand…

"Awww, come on, Sakura, what's the score between the two of us?" Naruto exclaimed for all the world to hear.

"Dobe, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

Naruto grinned. "Nyahahaha, Sasuke-teme! I'm so sorry! Too bad you've been gone too long! Sakura likes me now! Nyahahaha!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura blushed. "No, that's not true, Sasuke-kun! That noisy slug is lying!"

Naruto inched towards Sakura, wearing a teasing look on his face.

"Didn't you just tell me a little earlier how much you have been worried about me?" he sneered.

Sakura blushed even more.

Then a whirl of green appeared in front of her, hands outstretched sidewards in a protective manner.

"Not harrassing my Sakura, eh?"

It was Rock Lee, smiling goofishly, teeth sparkling.

"Thick-Eyebrows? What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Even before Lee could answer, Shikamaru and Ino walked in, surprising everyone their fingers interlaced with each other. Ino was looking very happy, while Shika was looking away, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Hi, you guys!" Ino called.

"Oh."

Epilogue:

Naruto: When will I ever get a girlfriend? (sobs) Damn it, even lazy bum genius a.k.a. Nara Shikamaru's got one! HWAAAAAA! Life sucks.

Lee: I agree. HWAAAA!

Sasuke: Shut up, dobe.

Naruto: Aww, come on Sasuke, join the League of the Heartbroken with me and Thick-Eyebrows!

Sasuke: No, thanks.

Lee: Yeah. No, thanks.

Naruto: Did I hear that right, Thick-Eyebrows? You actually think you would get a girl for yourself?

Lee: Yeah. It's not impossible, isn't it?

Naruto laughed so hard and so loud that the Sand siblings heard it.

Kankourou: Did you hear that?

Temari: Yeah. And I felt it, too. The house actually shook.

Gaara: Konoha… they're such weird people living there.

Shika: Alright, stop it. This is the end. And I mean it.

Neji: Right. So everybody, go home. Back off.

Sasuke: Yeah. This shit's over. Now go to hell.

END 

**A/N: Now it's time for your reviews.**


End file.
